


Kung Fu Panda: The New World Order

by Crusader137



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies), Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusader137/pseuds/Crusader137
Summary: Order and Chaos.These are the foundation of life. But what happen when people want to control these foundation? Nothing good will come from it. Po, the Furious Five and the Four Constellation must join forces with a Legendary organization known as The Crusader to stop the powerful and Dangerous organization from ruling the world. New powers, new relationship, new faces.
Relationships: Crane/Fenghuang, Fan Tong/Xiao, Jing/Bao, Mantis/Scorpion, Monkey/Jade Tusk, OC/Viper, Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda: The New World Order

Author notes: Hello my fellow Kung Fu Panda fans. This story I just got to write after finally watching every movies and series of the franchise. Anyways, enjoy.

Panda Village

Po laughed as his fellow Pandas and Tigress and Shifu all cheered and rejoiced in his victory over Kai. All is right in the world.

Three figure stood on top of a mountain a few meters away from the Village. They saw everything and all are impressed by the Dragon Master.

"Not bad, he actually defeated Kai." Said the first figure, who voice sound like a young male.

"He have gotten really strong. Now he can use chi. And not just any chi, but Hero's chi." Said the next figure, who also sounded like male.

"I can't wait to see how much stronger he will become. The bosses will be very pleased to find out that he defeated Kai and without our help no less." Said the final figure, who voice sound more feminine.

The three figure disappear.

.

.

.

Po hug all his students, they have just defeated the original Dragon Master and have saved the world. Po released his students. Four young adolescents Pandas. Nu Hai, Bao, Fan Tong and Jing.

The same three figures stood on the exact mountain top. Once again they saw everything.

"The new Four Constellation were really impressive. And non of them are even 15 years old." Said the second male figure.

"Sometimes I wonder if the Universe love to pay? I mean give four Hero's chi to four teen pandas! I mean come on." Said the first male figure, showing his displeasure toward the new Four Constellation.

"Hehehe, someone sound jealous." Teased the female figure.

"Please, me jealous of them? I don't have Hero's chi and I can take down all of them with Po without any effort." Claimed the first figure.

"Right…anyway, let's head back and report the news to the bosses. Po have gotten even more stronger." Said the female figure.

All three once again disappear.

.

.

.

He couldn't believe it. He and his fellow teammates all stood on top of a building. They saw everything. Po and the Four Constellation along with the Empress of China, Jade Tusk and Sun Wukong have all defeated the Bone demon.

"I can't believe this. Is the Universe really just testing the waters? This can't be happening." Said the first male figure.

"I can't believe Sun actually help them. He doesn't usually do those kind of things." Said the second male figure.

"Actually the bosses made a deal with him." Said the female figure.

"He really have gotten stronger. He have defeated multiple strong Kung Fu Masters and Mistresses. Give him and his students a few more years with proper training and they will be stronger than us." Honestly said the second male figure.

"Po, maybe. His students, not likely." Said the first male figure.

"And now the Wellsprings chi is scattered all over the world. Everyone now have access to chi." Said the second male figure.

"Come on. Let's head back to HQ." said the female figure.

All three once more disappear.

.

.

.

1 month later

Japan (9:00 pm)

In a bar usually filled with people. Only four figures stood inside. The owner of the bar, a middle aged bull, groan in pain. He is currently seated in a chair, tied down. He is badly beaten, blood dripping from his busted face.

"Last time old man. Where is she?" Said the first male figure.

"I will never talk." Answered the male bull.

"Sigh…what now?" asked the first male figure.

"We need to rondevu with the bosses. Just end him." Answered the female figure.

"With pleasure." Grinned the first male figure, who walked closer toward his prey.

"Which will it be? Quick and painless? Or Slow and painful?" asked the first male figure.

The bar owner spat a mouthful of blood into the male figure face. The figure wiped the blood from his face.

"Slow and painful it is then." Said the first male figure.

The second male figure appear out of nowhere and bite the bull on his neck. The bull gasped from both the quick attack and the pain. The second male figure quickly released the bull. The bull started groan in great pain, his body started to shake uncontrollably. The female figure grab hold of a bottle of alcohol and threw it into a shelf of lined alcohol. Next the female figure form a gun with her paws, aiming at the shelf.

"Bang." Said the female figure, who shot out a bullet of fire out of her paw. The fire made contact with the flammable liquid and a giant fire was made.

The owner of the bar landed hard on his now numb side. Still shaking and crying in pain. The three figures all slowly walked out the front door of the bar. They stood to the side, watching as the bar in now on fire.

.

.

.

HQ

All three figures enter their leaders meeting room. Two figures are currently there, waiting for them. The three figures stood beside one of the two figure. All four silently waiting.

"Sigh…..they're moving. They are currently in China. You all will be going to China." Said one half of the Leader of the organization.

The leader threw a scroll toward them. The female figure easily caught the scroll.

"Everything you need to know is in that scroll. All four of you, along with the Furious Five, the Four Constellation and the Dragon Master need to team up and take down this new threat." Said one half of the leader.

"What?" asked the first male figure.

" You heard me. You all will be teaming up with China's greatest. You will also be teaching them." Said one half of the leader.

"Ma'am with a due respect. I don't think we need help from them. All four of us are perfectly fine for this mission. We don't need any help." Said the first male figure.

"No you are not. Especially since not all of you will be "open" on this mission." Said one half of the leader.

"So three of us will be known to Po and his friends and our enemies. While one of us will be in the shadows." Said the female figure.

"Precisely. The shadow agent will be getting info on the enemies. That person will limit themselves from the group. Only meeting when they have info to shared or helping out. This person will also be on a secret mission along with Sun Wukong." Said one half of the leader.

"Question." Said the second male figure.

"You may ask your question." Said the leader.

"Do we make ourselves known? And what if they don't want to help us? And instead try to stop us?" Asked the second male figure.

"You decide whether or not you want to reveal your true occupation. And if they turn down your offer, then continue with the mission. And you want defend yourself if they try to stop you, but don't kill them." Said one half of the leader.

"Here's my question. Why do we have to teach them?" asked the first male figure.

"Get the frig out of my room!" yelled the leader.

.

.

.

The four figure all found themselves standing outside of HQ.

"I will do the Shadow mission with Sun. You three will meet up the Furious Five, the Four Constellation and Dragon Master Po. Try to convince them to help us out." Said the female figure.

"Sigh…..no promises." Said the first male figure.

"I think once they know what we do. I don't think they will want to help us." Said the second male figure.

"I agree, Po and his friends are good warriors. They're not cold blooded fighters like us." Said the first male figure.

"It doesn't matter, the bosses said that we need their help." Said the female figure.

"Look, I will be real with you. I highly doubt that they will help us once they find out about exactly it is what we do." Said the first male figure.

"Sigh…..I know. But at least try to convince them." Said the female figure.

"Well we can kill two birds with one stone." Said the final member of the group, who voice is slightly squeaky and very feminine.

"What do you mean?" asked the second male figure.

"Chinese New Year is one week away. And sources say that Po, the Furious Five and the Four Constellation will all be present at the Valley of Peace. This is our best chance to introduce ourselves and explained the situation." Said the second female figure.

"Great idea. Then it is decided. You three will go to the Valley of Peace. I will team up with Sun Wukong. We will secretly meet up once a week." Said the first female figure.

"Sigh…..I can't believe that I will actually make myself known to her." Said the second male figure.

"No matter what. We have to stop them, even if it cost us our lives." Said the first female figure.

.

.

.

The Valle of Peace.

Two figures dressed in a black rob and both wearing straw hats are walking toward the direction of the Valley of Peace. One of the figure has a long sword wrapped in bandages on their back.

"How much further?" asked the sword wielder, who voice is male.

"Sigh…..not much further." Answered the sword wielder companion, who voice sounded like a woman.

"Remind me again why are we heading toward the Valley of Peace?" asked the sword wielder.

"Because we need to locate the Legendary Alpha map. And it is located deep in the Jade Palace." Answered the female companion.

"Hahaha I don't think the Furious Five will hand over such a powerful item willingly." Laughed the sword wielder.

"I know. That is why we will force them if needed too." Said the female companion.

.

.

.

The two figures enter the Valley of Peace. Folks are laughing, singing, buying and just having a great time.

The two figure spotted the Jade Palace.

"Today is Chinese New Year. Which mean the Furious Five, the Four Constellation and the Dragon Master will all be in town today. Far too busy to stay at the Palace. I alone will go and retrieve the map. You stay here and keep an eye on things." Said the female companion.

"Right right." Said the sword wielder.

"If you spot them and they haven't spotted you as yet. Then try and avoid confrontation. But if not then do whatever you can to defend yourself." Said the female companion.

"What if I decided to just cause mayhem?" asked the sword wielder, an evil grin across his face.

"Do as you wish. I only need thirty minutes max." said the female companion.

The female companion nod her head and disappear in a cloud of smoke. The male sword wielder decided that a plate of food would do him good. He spotted a bender, selling fried octopus and squid. He licked his lips, walking toward the bender.

.

.

.

The three figures finally enter the Valley of Peace, dressed in white rob and hood covering their head (10 minutes after the two figures). The ceremony will begin shortly.

"The ceremony will begin shortly. Should we introduce ourselves now or after the ceremony?" asked the first male figure.

"I say after the ceremony. I haven't seen the Chinese New Year ceremony in years." Said the second male figure.

"So be it. Said the second female figure.

The three figures join the crowd, they stood a few feet in front of the stage.

.

.

.

Nu Hai can't believe it. Her dream is coming to life. She have just meet her idol, The Master Tigress. And he dream will get better, why? Because the Four Constellation will challenge the Furious Five (minus one member) to an exhibition match. This is her chance, not only to impressed her idol but to also make a name for herself.

Nu Hai, Bao her brother, Jing her best friend and Fan Tong are all seated around a very very long table. Also seated at the table are her Kung Fu master, Po. His two dads, her grandma, The Legendary teacher, Master Shifu, the Furious Five, the Empress of China (seated at the center), Jade Tusk and a few famous Kung Fu masters and mistresses.

.

.

.

Jade Palace

The female companion silently and gracefully landed inside of the Jade Palace. Looking around, making sure that she isn't spotted. She dash toward a pillar, then dash toward a door. Opening the door, a flight of stairs leading down. The female companion enter through the door, making sure to closed the door behind her.

.

.

.

It's almost time. Master Shifu is giving a speech. When he is finished, then the main event will start. The Furious Five vs The Four Constellation. Nu Hai just can't contain her happiness. Nu Hai and her fellow Constellation members are standing on the left side of the stage. Tigress, Viper, Monkey and Crane are all standing on the right side of the stage. Which means Master Mantis is seated at the table, cheering on his fellow Furious Five members.

"I can't contain my happiness." Whisper Nu Hai.

"Why?" asked Jing, in her non caring tone.

"Guys this is big. If we defeat the Furious Five, even if it is just an exhibition match. We will truly make a name for ourselves." Whisper Nu Hai.

"I will be fighting Tigress." Whisper Bao.

"No you are not. Tigress is the leader of the group. So it's only fair that I, the leader of the Four Constellation fight her." Whisper Nu Hai.

"I want Viper." Whisper Jing.

Master Shifu have finished his speech. Receiving a round of applause from the crowd.

"Now without further ado. The main event, an exhibition match between The Furious Five and The Four Constellation. The ways of winning is by knocking out your opponent or knocking them off the stage. Will the first two fighters please step forward." Said Master Shifu.

Viper of the Furious Five slithered forward. Jing of the Four Constellation step forward.

"Mistress Viper, pleasure to meet you." Said Viper in her sweet and lovely voice.

"Jing. Don't expect me to go easy on you." Said Jing.

"This is going to be interesting. How much are you willing to bet that Viper will win this match?" asked the first male figure.

Everyone knows that Viper have already won." Said the second male figure.

"Ready…Fight!" yelled Master Shifu.

Jing threw the first punch, trying to hit Viper. But Viper being a snake and an experienced fighter easily dodge all of Jing attacks. Viper strike, by wrapping her tail around Jing's left leg, and swipe the younger girl off her feet. Before Jing could even recover, Viper used all her strength and threw Jing off the stage.

"Winner, Viper." Said Master Shifu.

Viper bowed and gracefully slithered off the stage. Jing was helped up by Bao.

"What just happened?" asked Jing.

"You lost." Answered Bao.

Jing snarled and punch one of the flag pole, easily breaking the pole.

"Will the next two fighters please come forward." Said Master Shifu.

"My turn, time to show what I am really made of." Said Bao.

Bao and Crane both stepped forward.

"You got this Bao!" yelled Nu Hai.

"Does he?" asked Jing.

"Nope." Answered Nu Hai.

"Introduce yourself." Said Master Shifu.

"Master Crane." Said Crane.

"Bao. And you're going down old man." Said Bao.

"Old huh? We will just see about that." Said Crane.

"Ready…Fight!" yelled Master Shifu.

Jade Palace

The female companion smile. The item that she's been looking for lay before her. She quickly grab the map and hid it into her rob.

"Stealing is against the Law." Said a voice behind her.

The young woman casually turn around. Standing before her is non other than Mei Ling. Shifu's wife. That's right, wife.

"That's rich coming from you fox." Said the female companion.

"That is why I am giving you a chance to put back the item that you hid inside your rob. Do that and I will let you go." Said Mei Ling.

"Hahaha, make me." Said the female companion.

Mei Ling got into her fighting post. Her opponent only stood still. Mei Ling rush the thief, jumping in the air. The female companion only smirk.

.

.

.

Bao dodge another attack from Crane. Bao jumped into the air, doing a spin kick. Crane quickly took to the sky, narrowly dodging the younger teen attack.

"What!? No fair!" yelled Bao.

"It is fair. This is an exhibition match, we can't use Chi base attack. Only our Kung Fu." Explained Crane.

Crane flew toward Bao at full speed. Bao was bearly able to move out of the way. Crane charge at the younger panda again. Bao surprised the bird by leaping into the air and landing on top of Crane. Crane tried to shake the younger panda off his back, but Bao held on. Crane continued to shake the panda off his back, not paying attention to his surrounding. Crane hit an lamppost, hard.

"Ouch. That got to hurt." Laughed Jing.

Both Crane and Bao felled out of the sky. The result is Crane hitting the ground first, with Bao landing on top of him.

"Winner Bao." Said Master Shifu.

"What? But Master Shifu, they both landed off the stage." Said Monkey.

"True, but Crane hit the ground first and Bao landed on of Crane, not the ground. Hench forth, Bao won." Said Master Shifu.

"I won? I won!" yelled Bao.

"I can't believe this." Said Crane.

"We won, we're all tied up. Nice one Bao!" yelled Nu Hai.

"I knew he could do it." Said Jing.

Bao jumped off of Crane and started to flex. The crowd cheered him on.

"Next fighters please step forward." Said Master Shifu.

Monkey and Fan Tong took their position on the stage. Both bowed, showing respect.

"Introduce yourself." Said Master Shifu.

"Master Monkey." Said Monkey.

"Fan Tong." Said Fan Tong.

"Ready…Fight!" yelled Master Shifu.

.

.

.

Jade Palace

Mei Ling groan in pain, her clothe is torn, she has scars of her previous fight. In which she lost. Her opponent, stand over her. Calm, no scratch, no markings, nothing. Mei Ling tried to stand up, but the rob female placed her foot on top of her, forcing her back down to the floor.

"Stay down fox, the last thing I want to do is kill you." Said the female companion.

"I…..won't give u-up." Said Mei Ling.

The rob female sigh. She grab Mei Ling by the collar of her clothes and with great strength, threw the fox effortlessly into the wall. Mei Ling yelped in pain as her back hit the wall, hard. Mei Ling fell to the ground, beaten.

The rob female calmly walked back up the stairs, leaving Mei Ling. The rob female slowly opened the door, not seeing anyone around, she quickly exit and closed the door behind her. She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

.

.

.

Monkey smile.

{He's just like Po.} Thought Monkey.

Fan Tong is breathing heavily. He's been trying to land a hit on Monkey, but to no avail. The primate is just to fast for the young panda.

"You need a breather kid?" asked Monkey.

"No, I am fine." Said Fan Tong.

"Shall we continue then?" asked Monkey.

"…..sure." answered Fan Tong.

Without a second thought, Monkey rushed Fan Tong. The older Kung Fu master quickly appear in front of the younger fighter. Fan Tong screamed. Monkey punch the younger panda across his face, then follow up with a few kicks across the face. Fan Tong stagger backward, shaking his head. Monkey jumped high into the air, doing multiple flips before coming back down. Fan Tong somehow managed to dodge the primate and surprised him and everyone by grabbing onto Monkey's tail. Fan Tong pull Monkey toward him and belly attack the primate hi into the air.

"All right, nice one Fan Tong!" yelled Master Po.

"What? When did Master Po taught him that?" asked Bao.

Monkey smiled.

{He's really just like Po. He has potential.} Thought Monkey.

Monkey surprised everyone by doing multiple backflips, landing on top of a building. Monkey used his superior agility and speed. Moving from building to building. While moving, Monkey grab hold of a few banners. Fan Tong watched as Monkey landed before him, banners in hand. Monkey rushed the younger panda, who tried to grab him. Monkey side step and used the banners to wrapped around Fan Tong. Monkey moved as swiftly as possible, tying up Fan Tong. Fan Tong is now bind in the banners.

"Fan Tong!" yelled the Empress.

Monkey rushed the panda one more time, jumping in the air and dropped kick the younger panda in the face. Fan Tong yelled and flew backward, landing off the stage.

"Winner, Monkey." Said Master Shifu.

Monkey smile and bow, showing his respect. The crowd cheered for the winner.

The sword wielder kissed his teeth. Not at all impressed. He took a bite of his fried octopus. His partner appear beside him in a proof of smoke.

"Finished?" asked the sword wielder.

"Yes. Come on, we need to go." Said the female companion.

"Right." Said the sword wielder.

The two rob figures started to walked away but is stopped by the bender.

"Hey! You have to pay for the fried octopus and squid." Said the bender, who is a duck.

"Do I now?" asked the sword wielder.

"Yes. Now pay before I called Master Po and have you arrested." Said the duck.

"Very well. I'll pay." Said the sword wielder, who grab the handle of his giant sword.

The three figure all silently gasped. They all sense a monstrous amount of Chi. A loud cried is heard and then a crashing sound. Everyone turned around, seeing an destroyed cart. The owner of the cart is currently being choke by the sword wielder.

"It can't be." Said the second female figure.

"It is." Answered the second male figure.

The sword wielder smile an evil smile. He broke the ducks neck, killing the bender. The sword wielder threw the now dead body of the bender through a window. Po, the Four Constellation and the Furious Five all appear a few feet in front of the two figures.

"So much for being discreet." Said the female companion.

"Surrender now and no one get hurt." said Po.

"Just who are you guys?" asked Nu Hai.

"Hahaha, how very rude of us. Allow us to introduce ourselves." Said the sword wielder.

Both figures removed their straws hats. The sword wielder is an male horse, he has blue fur (rare and unusual), blue eyes, and piercing all over his body. The female companion reveal to be a very beautiful wolverine, she has cyan eyes, her fur is black and she is wearing light makeup and an amulet.

"My name is Lu." Said the sword wielder.

"My name is Emma. And we are members of the New World Order." Said the female companion.

Author notes: And there you have it. The first chapter. If there is any request or question please be free to message me. Until next time.

Crusader. Is. Out.

Jesus. Is. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda: The New World Order

Author notes: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to get my house ready for Christmas. Anyway, before we get started, please note that yes, most powers are taken from Naruto, Pokémon, Avatar and DBZ. Why? Because these shows has some of the best powers that can be used in almost any fandom. Now with that being said, unto the story.

Valley of Peace

"The New World Order?" Asked Nu Hai.

"Yes. We is an organization that will change the world." Answered Emma.

"Change it how?" asked Tigress.

Both Emma and Lu didn't answered Tigress' question. That only irritates the older feline.

"I asked you a question. Change the world how?" asked Tigress once more.

"Unfortunately you is not a member, so we can't give you the answer." Said Lu, with a smirk across his face.

"Then I guess we just have to force it out of you." Said Tigress.

"Sigh…please don't do this. The two of us together would be too much for all ten of you to handle." Said Emma.

"Is that so, why don't we put that statement to the test." Said Monkey.

"…Lu, you can handle them. This is your fault after all. If you only paid the duck, then we wouldn't be in this situation." Said an annoyed Emma.

"Sorry honey but I don't pay for food. The only this I pay for is sex with hookers." Said Lu.

Emma glare at her partner and growled at the horse. Lu only shake his head and aim his sword at Po and company.

"I only will be more than a match for you wannabe. I can end this match with one technique." Said Lu.

"Someone sound very confident in his skill." Said Jing.

.

.

.

"We should help them. Now." Said the second male figure.

"No, not yet." Said the first male figure.

"What?" asked the second male figure.

"I want to see how this plays out first." Answered the first male figure.

"Dude, you and I both know that they can't beat Lu. If he really wants, he can possibly destroy this entire Valley with one attack." Stated the second male figure.

"He's right. I know why you want to let them fight, so we can truly test their strength. But Lu is not a good example." Said the female figure.

"…Its up to you, Captain." Said the first male figure, turn his attention toward the second male figure.

"….We help them now." Said the female male figure.

"Very well." Said the first male figure.

.

.

.

Lu stab his sword into the ground. Po and company all got into a defensive position.

"Tell me, how would you all like to lose? With or without my sword?" asked Lu.

"Enough talking, time to fight!" Yelled Jing, who rushed after Lu.

The older male horse smirked. Lu easily blocked all of Jing's attack, using one hoof. Jing tried to swipe kicked Lu off his hooves. But the older horse easily dodge the kick. Lu dodge an incoming chi attack, that was launched by Nu Hai. Lu side stepped an attacking Monkey. The primate yelled, attacking Lu with an barrage of kicks and fists. Lu, dodge all. Po appear and tried to grab Lu from behind, but the older horse back flipped over the panda. Lu ran toward his sword and grab hold of it.

"Hahaha, not bad. Unfortunately I am not that good at Kung Fu. But here is something that I am good at. Get ready kiddies, cause the real fight is about to begin." Said Lu.

"Dude, we literally got you running. You think you sword will help you?" asked Bao.

"Actually yes. I am very proficient at Kenjutsu. But let me get the stage set. I hope you all are good at swimming?" Asked Lu.

"Huh?" asked Crane.

"Now. Water Style: Great Tsunami!" Yelled Lu.

The older horse placed his right hoof down onto the ground. The entire Valley started to shake, almost like it was being hit by an earthquake.

"That is not good." Said the first male figure.

A giant tsunami appear out of nowhere. Po and company couldn't believe their eyes.

"Run!" yelled Po, who started to run.

Everyone within the Valley started to scream.

"Everyone quickly, head to the Jade Palace!" Yelled Master Shifu.

The three figures watched as everyone ran toward the Jade Palace. But the tsunami was moving too fast. They won't make it in time.

"Okay. Time to move." Said the first male figure.

The first male figure rushed toward the tsunami, running past Po and company.

"Hey buddy, you running the wrong way." Said Jing.

"Earth Style: Slitting Earth." Said the first male figure, who placed his paw down to the ground. Everyone watched as the ground in front of the rob figure split.

The tsunami fell down into the splitting ground.

"Whoa." Said Crane.

The first male figure slowly stood up, his two companions appearing beside him. All three staring at Emma and Lu.

"Well this is an surprise. Long time no see….Travis, Silverfang and Rin." said Emma.

All three figures removed their cloak, revealing themselves. First is Travis. Travis is an young male giant otter. He's 16 years old, he has green eyes, brown fur, a slim but athletic body and his clothing consists of a black karate Gi.

Next is Silverfang, an albino white snake, he has white eyes, he is two years older than Viper, he is a few inches longer than Viper and he is the current team captain.

And finally, Rin. Rin is a flying squirrel, she has pink eyes, light orange fur with white under belly, and a very sexy body. He clothing consists of a an outfit similar to Tigress but in pink. She is the second oldest member on the team.

Lu smirk only gotten bigger.

"Well well, if it isn't Team Omega." Said Lu.

"Lu, you traitor." Said Travis.

Before Lu could answered the younger otter. Emma grab hold of Lu and threw a few smoke bomb toward the group. The bomb landed in front of the three figures and exploded, creating a cloud of black smoke. The three figures jumped into the air, but couldn't located Emma and Lu. They're gone.

.

.

.

"What's the big idea!?" yelled Lu.

Both Emma and Lu are currently jumping from tree to tree, putting as much distance away from the Valley.

"Our mission is complete. We will fight them, but not now." Said Emma.

"Are you scared woman?" asked Lu.

Emma glanced over at her partner. Silently she sigh. The two members of the New World Order continue their journey. Emma not saying a single word to her partner.

.

.

.

"Well that was unexpected." Said Silverfang.

"Yeah. So what now?" asked Travis.

"We introduce ourselves and explain the situation." Said Silverfang.

"What!? You don't want us to go after them?" asked Travis.

"Now isn't a good time T." said Silverfang.

The otter sigh. The three figures return back to the Valley of Peace. Everyone stare at them with wide eyes and some with hanging mouth. Master Shifu walked out of the crowd, standing a few feet in front of the three figures.

"Just who are you people?" asked Master Shifu.

"Hello Master Shifu. We will explain everything to you and your students. But in private." Said Silverfang.

"What is your name." asked Master Shifu.

"My name is…."

"Silverfang." Said Viper, who slithered beside Master Shifu.

"….Hello Viper, long time no see." Said Silverfang.

Viper only stare at the male snake. Silverfang also stare back at Viper.

"You know him Viper?" asked Tigress.

"…..Yes, and we can trust them….at the moment." Said Viper, turning around and slithering away.

.

.

.

Jade Palace

Master Shifu, Dragon Master Po, the Furious Five and the Four Constellation along with Travis, Silverfang and Rin all stood inside the Jade Palace.

"Now talk." Said Tigress.

"Of course, we…." Silverfang was interrupted by Travis, who placed his paw over the snake mouth.

"Before we start. You might want to help your friend who is badly hurt." Said Travis.

"What?" asked Master Shifu.

Travis pointed below them.

"Downstairs, in the secret archives. A female fox is laying down, unconscious. She may be badly hurt." Said Travis.

Master Shifu's eyes widen in fear. Without a second thought, the older Kung Fu Master exit the room and headed down toward the secret door.

"The healer of the group should probably go with him." Said Rin.

Jing turn her attention toward Po. Po nod his head. Jing also quickly exit the room.

.

.

.

Ten minutes have passed before Jing, Master Shifu and Mei Ling all appear inside the room. Master Shifu carefully placed Mei Ling into a chair.

"Are you okay my love?" asked Master Shifu.

"Sigh…..yes. If anything, my pride still hurt." Said Mei Ling.

"Sorry lady, that is one thing that I can't heal." Said Jing.

"Okay, I am going to be the one to say what I think we all are thinking. And that is how the heck did you know Miss Mei Ling was hurt?" asked Nu Hai.

"Before we get to that part. Please allow me to introduce ourselves and tell you of our situation that we all face. My name is Silverfang, this here is Travis and Rin. And we are part of an organization name The Crusader." Said Silverfang.

"The Crusader?" asked Tigress.

"Never heard of you." Said Monkey.

"The Crusader is a very secretive organization. We only make ourselves known to those we dubbed worthy. And even though you guys don't know about us. We know about you." Said Travis.

"Huh? What do you mean you know about us?" asked Nu Hai.

"We been keeping our eyes on all of you all. Secretly we been watching you all every moves and battle. So in another word, we been spying on you all." Said Rin.

"What!?" asked everyone.

"Why would you do that? Just what is you guys deal?" asked Po.

"So…..just how long and how much do you guys know and seen?" asked Crane.

"Does the name Flightless Feather ring a bell?" asked Rin with a smirk across her face.

Crane's eyes widen in shock.

"But that is not the point." Said Silverfang.

"Oh really? Then what exactly is the point?" asked Viper, moving closer toward Silverfang.

The male snake unconsciously moved back.

"If you is worried about you then don't. I made sure no one spied on you." Said Silverfang.

"Oh? And that is to make it okay" Said Viper, her tone raising.

"I….sigh look now isn't the time okay." Said Silverfang.

"Just what exactly are you doing here?" asked Viper.

"We, the Crusader are here to ask you all for your help. The fate of the world depends on it." Said Silverfang.

"Again." Sighed Po.

"Trust me Po. This threat is far bigger than the First Dragon Master or the Bone demon." Said Travis.

"Those two, Emma and Lu were both former Crusader Agents. But now they are working with our agency main rival. The New World Order. An dangerous organization that main purpose is to control the world." Explained Silverfang.

"Both have left the Crusader two years ago. And now they are consider enemies to the world. Part of our mission is to locate them….and end them." Said Travis.

"You mean." Said Bao, who pretended to cut his neck.

"Yes. And every other members of the organization as well." Said Rin.

"What? Why?" asked Po.

"Po. The Crusader is not your typical hero saving group. We kill our target. It is our job." Explained Silverfang.

"That's cold dude." Said Monkey.

"Our targets are all murderers. They will not spear your life. You all seem first hand what they are capable of. They killed that food bender without a second thought, and almost tried to destroyed the entire Valley." Said Travis.

"And you think it is right to exact revenge on them? An eye for a eye?" asked Po.

"Yes." Answered Silverfang, Travis and Rin.

"Look, if you guys want our help then we will gladly help, but not if it involves people dying." Said Po.

"…I see. Dragon Master Po, how many time have you killed?" asked Silverfang.

"Ummm….."

"Master Po only killed because he have no other choice." Said Nu Hai, trying to defend her Master.

"Same could be said here. This organization have killed so many innocent people in the past." Said Silverfang.

"Then why didn't they killed me?" asked Mei Ling.

"The person who fought you was Emma. Emma only kill people she dubbed worthy to kill. If you is not worthy, then she doesn't show interest in you. But everyone else in that organization will not hesitate to kill." Explained Travis.

"Why should we trust you guys? You have been spying on us for whose know how long." Said Tigress.

"Because in exchange of helping us, we will train you guys." Said Silverfang.

"Train us? Dude, our Master is Dragon Master Po. He can do anything." Said Bao.

"Oh really? Then tell me Master Po, do you know about Life-Force Conversion?" Asked Silverfang.

"Um life force what?" asked Po.

"Oh what about Chi Augmentation, or Chi Concealment and Chi Detection?" asked Silverfang.

"Augmentation?" asked Po.

"I thought so. Look when the time comes, it will be us to kill the members of The New World Order not you guys. Their blood will be on our hands, not yours." Said Silverfang.

"Again, why should we trust you guys?" asked Viper.

"Sigh…..you don't. But we is all you got." Said Silverfang.

"Question. What will happen if we don't help you guys out?" asked Fan Tong.

"Let's just say that everyone you hold dear to you will die." Said Rin.

"Look, I will be frank with you all. Our mission is to ask you guys for your help and train you all as well. If you guys don't want to help us then so be it. But we are the good guys here." Said Silverfang.

"We need a minutes to discuss all this. So can you excuse us." Said Po.

"Of course." Said Silverfang.

Silverfang, Rin and Travis all exit the room. Po closed the door behind him, turning toward his fellow Kung Fu masters and students.

"What do you guys think?" asked Po.

"They have been spying on us, for who know how long. And now they come to us, asking us for our help. Sound too fishy if you ask me." Said Crane.

"I agree with Master Crane. This just doesn't feel right." Said Nu Hai.

"But what if what they say is true? What if there is an powerful foe out there that we can't beat?" said Fan Tong.

"Tigress, what do you think?" asked Mantis.

"Viper, what do you think? You obviously know Silverfang. Can we trust him or not?" asked Tigress.

Viper is staring out of one of the many window. She is too lost in her train of thought. Tigress saw this, walking toward her best friend. Tigress gently placed her right paw on Viper, shaking her gently. Viper blinked a few times, coming back to earth.

"Huh?" asked Viper.

"We were asking if we can trust Silverfang. And you know him better than anyone here at the moment." Said Tigress.

"…..We can trust him. Silverfang is not one to lied about certain things. But let us hear them out completely before we make any final decision." Said Viper.

"I agree. Let's hear them out." Said Master Shifu.

Po nod his head, walking toward the door and opening it. Silverfang, Rin and Travis all re-enter the room.

"Your decision?" asked Silverfang.

"Before we give you our final answer, first we need to know everything." Said Po.

"Very well. Ahem. The New World Order is looking for a powerful artifact. This artifact is called the Bracelet of Chaos." Said Silverfang.

"The Bracelet of Chaos?" asked Jing.

"Yes. A very powerful item that has godly powers. It can control and manipulate Chaos. Once the New World Order get their hands on this artifact, then no one can stop them. That is, unless their hand the Bracelet of Order. Which is the exact opposite of Chaos." Explained Silverfang.

"Okay. And how will they get this powerful Bracelet?" asked Master Shifu.

"The Bracelet of Chaos and Order can only be activate by collecting the six elements. These elements are Laughter, Honesty, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Power and Wonder." Explained Silverfang.

"Wait. You said that there are six elements, you named seven." Pointed out Nu Hai.

"I know. That is because six of them can be used to activate the Bracelet of Chaos and six of them can be used to activate the Bracelet of Order." Explained Silverfang.

"And how will they know where these elements are located?" asked Mantis.

"There are two items that can locate and tell you when an elements or items are activated and tell you exactly where they are located. We currently have one of the item, the other item is located here at the Palace." Said Silverfang.

"Was. That Emma chick took an item. It might be that, it looked like a map." Said Mei Ling.

"Crap. That would explained why they were here. But how did they know where the map was located? The only people who know of the map location are the bosses." Said Travis.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Said Rin.

"Anyway, our mission is to stop them from collecting all six elements. That is why we need your help." Said Silverfang.

"How powerful are these people?" Asked Viper.

"Sigh…..Emma is an S class criminal. She alone can defeat all of us here." Said Silverfang.

"Minus you. You is more than a match for her S." said Travis.

"She is still stronger than me T." said Silverfang.

"Only by a little. You is the reason she ran away. She knows that if she fight all three of us, that she might actually lose." Said Rin.

"We can't take that risk. That is why we need your help. If we can get one or two of the elements, then we are safe." Said Silverfang.

"And don't worry. We will train you guys. You all will have access to new powers you never thought possible." Said Travis.

"Please say yes." Said Silverfang.

.

.

.

Rin is currently laying down on a branch of one of the tree outside. Travis and Silverfang stood under that same tree. All three agents are currently waiting outside of the Jade Palace, waiting for the others final decision. That was over an hour ago.

"So…..that is Viper huh? She's cute, you know for being an snake." Said Travis.

"Sigh…..she still haven't forgiven me." Said Silverfang.

"Well this is your chance. If they do agree to help us and we begin their training. You can personally train Viper by yourself." Said Rin.

"….And why would I do that?" Asked Silverfang.

"Because you can used the time spend together to try and rebuild your relationship with her." Said Rin.

"That….that is actually a good plan." Said Silverfang with a smile.

"Speaking of training. How exactly will we do this?" asked Travis.

"You will do it of course." Said Rin.

"Wait what!?" yelled Travis.

"Out of the three of us, you is the only one to take on a student. And you were train personally by one of the bosses. And what we are about to teach them are things that you excel at. I will still be here to help but you will be the main teacher." Said Rin.

"I also agree with Rin. You is the best candidate to train everyone here T. I am too soft, Rin is too lazy. But you, you is perfect." Said Silverfang.

"…..sigh, very well." Said Travis.

The double doors of the Jade Palace open. Po, Master Shifu, the Furious Five and the Four Constellation all stood at the entrance of the door. Po led everyone down the stairs, now standing before Team Omega. Po took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"We have decided, to help you. But on one condition. When this is all said and done, no more spying on us. Period." Said Po.

"That's fair." Said Silverfang, who held out the end of his tail. Po took hold of the tail with his paw. The two shook up and down.

"Thank you Po. And now we can get started on training all of you." Said Silverfang.

"Alright. Then what are we waiting for?" asked Po.

.

.

.

Emma and Lu stood before a mountain. Emma knocked gently on the mountain. The front of the mountain open, revealing a secret entrance. Both Emma and Lu enter the mountain, which closed. The two members soon appear at the center of the mountain.

"Emma, Lu. Have you retrieve the item?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Yes Master." Said Emma, taking out the map and showing it to her Master.

"Excellent. The elements will be activating very soon. Hahahahahaha!" laughed the mysterious voice.

Author notes: And there you have it. The next chapter will be the training. And I want to thank you all for supporting this story. It means a lot. Until next time.

Crusader. Is. Out.

Jesus. Is. Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung Fu Panda: The New World Order   
Author notes: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3. Now this chapter or to be more precise, the powers were very difficult to write. I had to changed it several times but it was worth it. Now with that being said, unto the story. And once more, thank you all for the support. 

Valley of Peace 

Jade Palace 

Travis pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning on. He took a few steps forward, standing beside Silverfang. 

“Well, let’s get started then shall we. I will be your teacher, and we will be starting now. But I will only be training everyone except for Master Shifu and Mei Ling.” Said Travis.

“What? Why?” asked Tigress. 

“Because I only agree on training ten people, not twelve. Plus, Master Shifu is retired.” Answered Travis.

“Come on dude, have a heart and make an exception.” Said Po.

“I am afraid I have to agree on Travis’ decision, we only agree to train the Furious Five, the Four Constellation and the Dragon Master. So I am afraid Master Shifu and Mei Ling cannot be taught.” Said Silverfang. 

“I see.” Said Master Shifu. 

“Look, we all agree to help you guys, this include Master Shifu. He have to be taught.” Said Tigress. 

“……..If that is the case then I can only teach him the first three techniques but nothing else.” Said Travis. 

“All techniques.” Said Tigress. 

“Look. You guys can make the final call. It’s either I train him and learn the basic or I don’t train any of you.” Said Travis.

“Then I guess we won’t help you guys out.” Said Tigress with a smirk.

“Yeah. All for one and one for all!” yelled Bao.

“……..So be it then.” Said Travis. 

Tigress grinned, thinking she have won. Her grin disappeared when Travis, Rin and Silverfang turn away from them and walked toward the exit.

“Are you guys serious?” asked Nu Hai.

“Yap. It’s either our way, or the high way. And you guys choose the high way.” Answered Travis.

“If you ever changed your mind, we will be staying at a motel in the Valley. But we will only be stay for two days, so you guys have until then.” Said Rin.

“We are not changing our mind.” Said Tigress.

“If you all says so. Later.” Said Travis, who closed the gate behind him and his friends.  
.  
.  
.  
Travis grin. He loves visiting new places. 

“Hello sexy.” Said the young otter.

The young agent is currently seated on a branch of a tree. Before him is a hot spring resort. And Travis is spying on the female section of the spring. A dark blush is present across his face and his mouth is drooling. The young otter grin widen when a young lynx enter the hot springs, accompany by a slightly only snow leopard. 

“Oh yeah baby. You two will be my new fantasy.” Said Travis to himself. 

Silverfang sigh, his white scales tinted with pink. He is currently standing below the tree that Travis is seated on. He knows that what his younger teammate is doing is illegal. But unfortunately he can’t stop him. He is grateful that Rin isn’t here and is currently at the motel.

“Travis get down now. You will get us into trouble.” Said Silverfang. 

“Oh lala, they’re starting to compare their breast size with one another.” Said Travis, not really hearing Silverfang. 

“What!?” Asked Silverfang, his scales getting redder. The snake perverted side is telling him to go up and take a look himself. But his more reasonable side is telling him no.

“Travis please get down. This is…..” Silverfang sentence was cut short when he spotted Tigress, Viper, Jing, Nu Hai and Mei Ling. 

The serpent eyes widen in both shock and fear. Silverfang willed himself to calm down, greeting the ladies.

“Hello ladies, how are you this fine evening?” asked Silverfang. 

“We are fine.” Answered Mei Ling.

“That’s good, good. Um, are you all heading out or something?” asked Silverfang. 

“Yes.” Answered Tigress. 

Silverfang cleared his throat uncomfortably. He is usually not this, lost for word. But the current situation and his mild perverted mind is making it difficult for him.

“Well, goodbye.” Said Silverfang, who slithered away.

“That was weird.” Stated Jing.

“Do you think he was spying on us?” asked Nu Hai. 

“Maybe.” Answered Tigress. 

The group continued on their way. Silverfang peep around the corner and saw that all girls walked into the hot springs resort. Silverfang’s eyes widen in fear and he quickly acted. The white snake rush toward the tree and quickly slithered up the tree. A small fight took placed high up in the tree. A few minutes later, Silverfang hopped down the tree with Travis (who is wrapped up by the snake body). Silverfang quickly slithered them both back toward the motel.  
.  
.  
.  
Travis stare up at the night sky. The moon is high in the sky, the stars glitters like diamonds, the night air is cool. Overall the Valley of Peace is very peaceful. The young otter sigh an contented sigh. He truly love his Peace and quiet. He cherish it. Silverfang and Rin are both sleeping. Most of the Valley is actually sleeping with only a few people out and about. The young otter smile.

“Travis.” Said a voice behind him.

Travis’ smile disappear at the sound of the voice behind him. The young male sigh. It is their final member.

“Yeah?” asked Travis.

“How are things going?” Asked the female figure. 

“Not good. They don’t want to help us unless I also train Shifu and Mei Ling.” Answered Travis. 

“I see. Then train them.” Said the female figure.

“Is this an order or a request?” asked Travis.

“Travis…..we need their help. The elements will be activating soon.” Said the female figure. 

“I agree to train ten people, not twelve.” Said Travis. 

“Sigh….very well. I will talk to Master Shifu and convince him.” Said the female figure. 

“Right, you do that.” Said Travis. 

The female figure disappear, leaving the young otter by him lonesome.  
.  
.  
.  
Jade Palace 

Master Shifu shifted slightly, something is not right. The older Kung Fu Master sat up, his action forces Mei Ling to stir awake.

“Shifu? What’s happening?” asked Mei Ling. 

“That would be me.” Said the female figure. 

Both Shifu and Mei Ling turn their attention toward the window. A figure sat on top of the open window.

“Please don’t be alarm. I am a friend and only want to talk.” Said the female figure.   
.  
.  
.  
Knock knock knock

Travis yawned as he exit his bedroom, walking toward the door.

Knock knock knock

Travis stood in front of the door, the young otter sigh before opening the door. Standing before him are Nu Hai and Tigress. Nu Hai’s eyes widen, her face turning red. Tigress only raised an eyebrow. Travis stood before them, half naked. He has noticeable abs, six of them. And across his chest, is a sliced mark, caused by a sword.  
“Mistress Tigress, Nu Hai. Good morning.” Yawned Travis. 

“Morning? Its 2 o’clock PM.” Said Tigress. 

“Really? Then I am going back to sleep.” Said Travis about to closed the door, but Tigress held the door open.

“We’re here to tell you and your friends that we are ready to be train.” Said Tigress. 

“Oh? But what happens to all for one and one for all?” asked Travis. 

“If you must know, Master Shifu and Mei Ling just left to go on an all expense paid trip around the world. So he told us to work with you guys and get the training.” Explained Tigress. 

“I see. Very well, we will be there in the next hour.” Said Travis. 

Tigress only nod her head. Travis turn his attention toward Nu Hai, said female panda has her head to the side. Travis only shrug it off before closing the door in front of him. Tigress tap Nu Hai’s on her shoulder, the two walked away.  
.  
.  
.  
Jade Palace (1 hour later)

Travis yawned, he is still tired. He stood in the center of the training ground of the Jade Palace. Silverfang and Rin stood behind him. The double door leading inside the palace opened. Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing and Fan Tong all enter the training ground. Only Po and Nu Hai seems excited about being trained and learning something new. Travis cleared his throat before starting. 

“Now let’s get started. I am going to act more as a teacher than a master. So I am taking you all back to school. And here is your first question. What is Chi?” asked Travis. 

“Oh, I know, I know.” Said Nu Hai, raising her paw and jumping on her tip toes.

“Nu Hai.” Said Travis.

“Chi is life force or energy that all living things has. It also connect us to one another, as everyone is born with Chi. Chi is essential to us, for it is life.” Explained Nu Hai. 

“That’s……right actually.” Said Travis, really impressed by the slightly younger teen.

“Yes. All of us, living and non living has chi. And Chi has many applications. Today we will be learning two of them, those being Detection and Concealment.” Said Travis. 

“Chi Detection and Concealment?” asked Mantis.

“Yes. First will be Detection. Now Chi Detection in simple terms allow you to detect someone by their Chi.” Explained Travis. 

“We will be playing a little game. Hide and seek. Rin and I are going to hide, and you guys have to find us.” Said Silverfang. 

“Really? Hide and seek? Are you kidding us?” asked Tigress. 

“No, I’m not. Everyone including Travis will count from 1-20. Then everyone exclude Travis will have ten minutes to try and find Rin and I. When that ten minutes is up, then Travis alone will try and find us.” Explained Silverfang. 

Travis took out a timer and set the timer for 10 minutes. 

“Everyone close your eyes and begin to count.” Said Rin.

Everyone comply and closed their eyes and began to count from 1-20.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. Ready or not here we come.” Said everyone. 

Travis stood still and watched as Po and company scatter about the Palace, trying to locate Rin and Silverfang. Travis started the timer and used this free time to lay down and rest.  
.  
.  
.  
10 minutes later

Travis open his eyes, sitting up. The timer went off. Travis turn off the timer, standing up. Po and company all appear before him, a look of disappointment on their faces. Travis restarted the timer.

“Please follow me.” Said Travis. 

Po and company all follow the younger otter. First Travis enter the kitchen.

“We already search here. It’s the first place actually.” Said Po.

Travis walked up toward the stove and open the oven door. He reach his paw in and pulled nothing. Rin appear before everyone out of thin air, smirking. Everyone looked at the two in wonder and amazement.

“Rin was using a technique called Camouflage. That is why you guys couldn’t find her. But if you knew how to sense Chi, then finding her would’ve been easy. Because she have to emit Chi while using Camouflage.” Explained Travis. 

“That is so cool.” Said Po.

“Wait? I thought only reptiles can use this technique?” asked Crane.

“No. Anyone can use Camouflage, granted if they are born in the night.” Explained Travis. 

“Huh?” asked Mantis.

Travis didn’t answered, instead exiting the room. Po and company quickly follow the otter. Travis led everyone into the sleeping chambers. Travis stopped in front of Viper’s room door.

“My room?” asked Viper. 

Travis slide the door open, Silverfang manifested himself, laying on top of Viper’s futon. Silverfang exit the room, smiling at everyone. Travis led everyone back onto the training ground. 

“Camouflage and Invisibility are almost the same. One can only be achieved if you is born at day, the other at night. Both are an advance version of Chi Concealment. But we are learning Detection. With Chi Detection, you can detect almost anyone, as long as they are emitting Chi. That isn’t a problem, since everyone now have Chi. Thanks for the Wellsprings being destroyed.” Explained Travis. 

“And I wonder whose fault was that?” asked Rin.

Po and the Four Constellation (minus Jing) all chuckle nervously.

“Since the Wellsprings is now destroyed, everyone, no exception now have access to Chi. So this technique that we is teaching you is very essential. Now, how would you like to learn this technique, the easy way, the easy medium way or the easy hard way?” asked Travis.

“Huh?” asked everyone. 

“What’s the difference? If all of them are easy?” asked Jing.

“Easy way will last at least 5 hours. Easy medium way can only be used if the easy way takes too long. And will last only an hour. Easy hard way will only last ten minutes, but you will be in great pain for the duration of that time.” Explained Travis.

“So take the next few minutes to come together and decide which way you all will take as a team.” Said Travis. 

“Can’t we just choose individually what way?” asked Viper.

“No.” answered Silverfang. 

Viper glare at the male snake. Silverfang’s eyes widen in fear.

“Now choose.” Said Rin.

Everyone gathered around, whispering on which way would suit them best. After three minutes, the group break and Po step forward. 

“Question. If we choose the easy way, would it be okay to waste that much time?” asked Po.

“To be honest Po. At the moment yes. We have time to spear. Especially concerning the basic that we want to teach you guys.” Explained Silverfang. 

“Then we choose the easy way.” Answered Po.

Travis smirked. 

“Wise choice.” Said Travis. 

“Everyone get into the lotus position.” Ordered Travis.

Everyone complied and sat down before Travis, sitting in the lotus position.

“Next closed your eyes.” Said Travis. 

Everyone closed their eyes.

“Now, you all will be staying in this position for the next hour. Try and enter your mind eye, and while there, try and sense the Chi around you. It can be your teammates, us or even the trees. Just try and concentrate on the energy flowing around you.” Explained Travis. 

Silverfang and Rin both took a seat, watching everyone. So far, everyone is doing okay. Their breathing is steady, their faces and bodies are relax. Travis slowly, quietly walked around everyone. He started to emit Chi from his body, helping to speed up the process.  
.  
.  
.  
1 Hour later

Travis stopped his circling, standing before everyone.

“Open you eyes everyone.” Ordered Travis.

Everyone opened their eyes. All staring at the young otter. 

“Now then, we will continue to repeat this process again, four more time. At first you guys may not feel anything but trust me, you will. Now if anyone want to use the bathroom, go now.” Said Travis. 

Fan Tong, Nu Hai, Jing, Viper and Crane all got up and exit the training ground. Travis took out an hand size black book, the words BINGO written in bold on the front page.

“What’s that?” asked Mantis.

“Reading material. Don’t mind me.” Said Travis, who flipped through a few pages. Ten minutes later and everyone return from their bathroom break.

“Same thing again. But this time I will be making some noise. This is to help you all to concentrate on your task instead of me.” Explained Travis. 

“Easy.” Said Bao.

“We will see. Back into position everyone.” Said Travis. 

Everyone got into position, entering their mind and concentrating on trying to detect Chi. Travis started to circling around everyone, he unwrapped a piece of gum, popping the gum in his mouth. Travis began to chew very loud, slurping and blowing and popping his gum very loudly. Rin and Silverfang saw that everyone faces has a frown. Both from trying to concentrate and by Travis' annoyance.   
.  
.  
.  
1 hour later

Travis stop his circling and chewing. He is impressed by everyone tolerance.

“Everyone open your eyes.” Ordered Travis. 

“Everyone open their eyes and glare at the otter. Travis only smile.

“Anyone who want to use the bathroom can go.” Said Travis. 

Tigress, Po and Monkey all got up and exit the training room. Travis spat out his chewing gum, which landing in the trash can. A few minutes passed and Po, Tigress and Monkey re-enter the training room.

“Same thing, but this time Silverfang will be helping me. He will be reading from a book, very loudly. You all need to only concentrate on detecting Chi and not us. Oh and if anyone open their eyes or fall short. Then we will stop and start all over again. So let’s say you guys only have 5 minutes left, if someone like Po break his concentration, then you all have to start the currently lesson all over again, so another hour.” Explained Travis.

“What!?” asked everyone. 

“Yes. Now, into your position.” Ordered Travis. 

Rin watched as everyone got into their position. Travis started to circling around everyone, unwrapping and popping another piece of gum into his mouth and making the noise he was making before. Everyone faces were frowning but started to relax after a few minutes. Silverfang also started to circling around everyone, a book currently on the end of his tail. He started to read out very loudly. The frown on everyone faces appear again. More so on Jing.

“3, 2, 1.” Whispered Rin.

Jing screamed and stood up, eyes open and facial expression showing anger.

“Would you stop already!!!” yelled Jing.

“Jing, you got up and broke your concentration. So you and everyone will need to start all over again.” Said Travis. 

“What!?” yelled Jing.

Po sigh and got up. He gently grab Jing by the paw and pulled her aside, Nu Hai close behind. Rin watched as Po and Nu Hai tried and calm the angry teen panda down. It took them almost five minutes before Jing was calm. They got back into their position once more. Travis and Silverfang continue with their noise making.  
.  
.  
.  
1 Hour later

Travis and Silverfang stopped their circling and noise.

“Open your eyes everyone.” Ordered Travis.

Everyone open their eyes, Rin is nowhere to be found but a mouthwatering smell was emitting itself from the kitchen. 

“Only two more hours left. So take this time to eat and drink and use the bathroom. You all have an hour. Oh and you can thank Rin, for she is the one that suggest this and is the one who cook everything.” Said Travis. 

Everyone stood up and ran out the training ground, entering the kitchen. They all spotted Rin, dressed in an apron, the flying squirrel placed the last plate of food down onto the table. Rin hopped off the table and stepped aside.

“Enjoy everyone. And don’t worry about cleaning up. I will take care of it.” Said Rin.

Not needed to be told twice, everyone took their seat at the table and began to eat and drink (juices and water). Everyone thanked Rin for the food. Rin smile and exit the kitchen.  
.  
.  
.  
3 hours later 

“Everyone open your eyes.” Ordered Travis.

Everyone open their eyes. Staring at the otter.

“Split into two team. One team will look for Silverfang, the other for Rin. They are hiding and you need to find them. You all must work together as a team. And the first team to find and bring their seekers to me first win.” Said Travis. 

Po and the Four Constellation form the first team. Tigress and her fellow Furious Five members form the other team. Travis watched as both team exit the training ground.  
.  
.  
.  
Po and Four Constellation

Nu Hai led her team, they all stop in front of Master Shifu former bedroom.

“So we all agree. In here right?” asked Nu Hai. 

“Yap.” Answered Jing.

“That is correct.” Said Fan Tong. 

“We all sense her. She is definitely in here.” Said Po.

Nu Hai nod her head and open the door. The room is clean and empty, or so it seems.

“She is probably using her Camouflage technique. So we need to sense out her Chi.” Said Jing.

“Right. Everyone close your eyes and concentrate.” Said Nu Hai. 

Everyone closed their eyes, concentrating. A few second later and everyone eyes flew open. Their all pointed at the clothes closet. Nu Hai open the doors, all she see is clothes.

“Above.” Said Po.

Nu Hai nod and reached up toward the upper shelf. Nu Hai smile as she grab something and pull it out. At first it seems like nothing, but Rin soon manifest into Nu Hai’s paws.

Tigress and Furious Five 

Tigress and her team stood in front of Crane’s bedroom.

“You can’t be serious.” Said Crane.

“Hey, better your room than mine.” Said Viper.

Tigress pulled the door open, no one seems to be inside the room.

“He’s hiding, try and sense him out.” Said Tigress.

Everyone closed their eyes, sensing out Silverfang’s chi. Everyone open their eyes and all turn toward a “locked" trunk. Crane’s eyes widen in fear. The bird flew in front of the trunk, stopping his fellow teammates. 

“Surely he can’t be in here. I mean it is locked.” Said Crane.

A thump came from inside the trunk. Crane laughed nervously. Another thump came from the trunk. Before Crane could negotiate, both Monkey and Mantis tackle him and restrain him down. Tigress quickly and easily broke off the lock of the trunk and open the trunk. Inside the trunk is a suit, a superhero suit. Tigress grab hold of the suit and held it out, showing everyone. Monkey and Mantis both released Crane and started to laughed. Viper giggling. Tigress only raised an eyebrow.

“Care to explained?” asked Tigress. 

“Um. That is not mine.” Said Crane.

“Right. You can tell us later. Gotcha.” Said Tigress, who grab hold of something from inside the trunk. Silverfang soon re-appear before everyone, a grin across his face.

“You did it, Flightless Feather.” Laughed Silverfang.

“I hate you.” Said Crane.  
.  
.  
.  
Travis looked at the clock, 3 more minutes remain. Travis looked up and yelled in surprise. Standing in front of him are Nu Hai and her team. Rin standing on top of the young panda shoulder. A few seconds later, Tigress and her team enter the training ground. Travis took deep breath, quickly calming down his heart.

“Yes. We arrived first, so we won.” Said Nu Hai.

“Why? Because we are the best.” Said Jing, high fiving Nu Hai. 

“We would have gotten here sooner, but had to stopped Crane from murdering Monkey and Mantis.” Explained Viper.

“Winner of the hide and seek match is Team Po. But you all won, because now you all can now detect Chi. Congrats everyone. Now we will call it a day, tomorrow is your next lesson.” Said Travis. 

“Alright! I can’t wait until tomorrow.” Said Po.

Rin, Silverfang and Travis all walked toward the exit. Heading back to their motel.

“Wait!” yelled Po.

“Huh?” Asked Travis. 

“You guys can stay here. We are working together now. So it’s only fair that you all stay here at the Jade Palace.” Explained Tigress.

Travis looked at Rin and Silverfang. All three silently having their own conversation, without talking. All three nod their heads.

“We would appreciate it, thank you.” Said Silverfang.

“This is going to be awesome!” yelled Po.

Tigress showed everyone to their room. Silverfang’s room is right next to Viper. Travis’ room is next to Nu Hai. And Rin room is next to Travis. Rin cook food for everyone, which everyone was happy for.

Author notes: And there you have it, sorry this took long but work and whatnot has me busy. Anyway next chapter won’t be out until I write the next chapter of my other story. Littlest Pet Shop A World of Our Own: Strange Love. I would really appreciate it if you guys and check out that story and leave a hit or two. Anyways until next time and thanks once again for supporting this story. If you have any questions or requests just leave them in the comments or message me. Until next time.

Crusader. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


	4. Chapter 4

Kung Fu Panda: The New World Order 

Author notes: Hello everyone, Crusader here bringing to you the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but after posting the last chapter of my last story, I went on a blockage for this chapter. And so had to read a few fimfiction stories to get the creative juices going. Anyway hope you all like it and happy belated new year. 

The Jade Palace  
1:30 am

Travis' eyes flew open. The young otter sigh. Grumbling under his breathe before slowly standing up. He walked toward his window and slide it open. He disappeared into the night.

•••

Travis appear near the woods half a mile from the Valley of Peace. Before him stood five figures, two of which are Silverfang and Rin. Another figure appear before them, the leader of the group. The four figures remove their hood, revealing a Badger, a Red Panda, a Sable and finally a giant Salamander. 

“What happen? Why did you call us all here? And why are those two (Salamander and Sable) are here?” asked Travis, annoy.

“Change of plan.” Answered the Badger.

“What do you mean?” asked Silverfang, not liking where this is going.

“The bosses have decided to change the plan. As of this moment, Team Alpha and Team Omega are called to leave China for the time being.” Explained the Sable.

Travis’, Silverfang’s and Rin's eyes all widen in surprise. They don’t understand. Why would their leaders do such a thing.

“Travis, than means that you alone will need to train the Furious Five, the Four Constellation and the Dragon Master. All while trying to stop the New World Order from obtaining the elements.” Explained the Badger.

“You got to be kidding?” asked Travis.

“Unfortunately, I am not.” Said the Badger.

“Isn’t there anything we can do to stay?” asked Silverfang. Just the thought of not being near Viper is upsetting the white serpent. This is finally his chance to try and win back what he have lost. That means being close to her.

“No. The bosses said that this is just as urgent.” Answered the Salamander. 

“How?” asked Rin.

“Because we have located two of the seven elements. We know exactly where and when they will be activated. Unfortunately so does the New World Order. So the bosses want her strongest team to go and protect these elements. One is located in Japan, the other is located in Rome.” Explained the Red Panda.

“I see. But does all of us have to go? Can’t at least one of us stay to help Travis?” asked Rin.

“Sigh….unfortunately no. We have our orders Rin. This is very important.” Answered the Badger. Silverfang and Rin both turn their attention toward Travis. Said otter haven’t spoken for awhile now. He is currently staring down at the ground.

“We need to leave now.” Said the Badger.

“Sigh…..I understand.” Said Silverfang. The white serpent slithered toward Travis, lifting the young otter head up with his tail. Both stare into each other’s eyes.

“Do me a favor dude, and please protect Viper for me.” Said Silverfang.

Travis smile. “No promises.” Said the otter. Silverfang smirked, removing his tail from under the otter chin. Travis watched as all six members walked away. They split into two team of three. Team Alpha consists of the Badger, the Salamander and the Sable. Team Omega consists of Silverfang, Rin and the Red Panda. Travis watched how their disappear before his eyes.

“This sucks.” Said Travis. The young otter was about to head back toward the Jade Palace. He stopped in his track when the Badger appear once more before him.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Catch.” Said the Badger, who threw a scroll toward Travis. The young otter easily caught the scroll.

“Good luck……little brother.” Said the Badger, who once more disappear.

Travis untie the scroll, and rolled it out. He quickly read the context of the scroll. A frown appearing on his face. The young otter sigh, he reroll the scroll and engulf the scroll in fire. Dropping the scroll and watched as it burn to ashes.

“Correction. This really really sucks.” Said Travis, who disappear.

•••

Jade Palace   
7:00 am

Travis slowly open his eyes, the sun is up and so should he, but there is one problem. He doesn’t want to get up, his futon is too comfortable, and he is just too tired. Sighing, the young otter closed back his eyes, hoping to get a few more hours of shuteye. Travis love to sleep. If it was up to the otter, he would sleep all day. Heck he have done it once. He slept for 24 hours straight. By no means is Travis lazy, he is actually considered to be the third most active member of the organization. Falling right behind Rin and Guren.

The young otter smile, he is about to enter back into the dreamworld.

Knock knock knock

Sighing. He’s been doing that a lot these day. Travis slowly stood up and walked toward the door. Sliding the door open, standing in front of him is an smiling, bloodshot eye Nu Hai. Her appearance is quite a shock for the slightly older male teen.

“Um…..good morning Nu Hai.” Said Travis. 

“GOOD MORNING MASTER TRAVIS!!!” shouted Nu Hai. 

Travis was literally blown away by the loud voice of the female panda. The young otter quickly clean his ears out with both his paws. The ringing sound still echoing in his sensitive ears. 

“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO LEARN TODAY MASTER TRAVIS!!??” shouted once more Nu Hai. 

“#1, don’t call me Master. Just Travis is fine.” Answered Travis. Still clutching his ears in his paws. How could a small panda sound so loud.

“OKAY TRAVIS!!!” shouted Nu Hai.

“#2, please stop shouting.” Said Travis.

“Okay.” Said Nu Hai, who voice sounded more normal. Travis sigh, removing his paws from his ears. The otter stare at the slightly younger panda. He eyes are bloodshot, she has a huge grin across her mouth (kinda creepy), her clothes are a bit dirty and her fur is messy. He have seen this before.

“Couldn’t sleep?” asked Travis with a smile, already knowing the answer.

“No! I was up all night practicing. I even came up with a few ways of how you can train us faster and what methods is best suited for each individual.” Said Nu Hai. 

“Hmm…..so I am guessing that you want us to start training now?” asked Travis, again knowing the answer. 

“Yes!!” yelled Nu Hai without a second thought. 

The otter sigh. This is going to be a long day. Travis side stepped Nu Hai, walking toward the kitchen.

“First we eat. Then I have to make an announcement and finally we can train.” Said Travis.

“Eat! I don’t have time to eat! I want training!” yelled Nu Hai. Travis stop in his track. He started to notice (sense) that no one are in their room sleeping.

[Hmmm, they’re all probably already awake.] Thought Travis.

The otter turn his head back toward Nu Hai, a cocky smirk present on his face.

“If you don’t eat, then you can’t train.” Said Travis with a smirk. Nu Hai gasped and glare daggers at the slightly older teen. She knows that she doesn’t have no choice but to listen.

“Jerk.” Said Nu Hai, longing out her tongue at the otter. Travis only rolled his eyes, chuckling at the female panda and walked toward the kitchen. Nu Hai closed behind. Both Travis and Nu Hai enter the kitchen, everyone except for two are present at the table.

“Good morning everyone.” Greeted Travis, who took a seat at one of the available chair. He walked as Nu Hai also took the last available seat.

“Morning.” Greeted everyone. 

Travis watched as everyone currently seated at the table enjoy their breakfast. Viper is currently at the stove, meaning that she cooked breakfast this morning. Viper grab hold of a empty dish and pour a healthy serving of oats into the dish. She did the same to another dish. The female serpent placed one dish in front of Travis and the last one in front of Nu Hai. 

“Thank you Viper.” Said Travis, who said grace and quickly devour the dish. Nu Hai is staring at her own dish.

“Is something wrong Nu Hai?” asked Viper.

“I am not really hungry.” Answered Nu Hai.

“Really? Then I guess I can have your share then.” Said Bao.

Nu Hai shrugged her shoulders and was about to pass her bowl toward her twin brother. 

“If anyone haven’t eaten this morning then I won’t train them. And trust me when I say that I will know if you are lying to me.” Said Travis, who asked Viper for seconds.

Nu Hai’s and Tigress’ eyes widen. Travis smirked as both panda and tiger glare at him but began to eat their oats. Viper placed the now full bowl before Travis, who happily devour his dish.

•••

“Now that our bellies are full and the dishes are washed. We can get down to busy.” Said Travis. 

“Wait, Silverfang and Rin aren’t here yet. Shouldn’t we wait for them?” asked Viper.

“I can go wake them up.” Said Nu Hai, standing up from her seat.

“That wouldn’t be necessary Nu Hai. For they are not here.” Said Travis. 

“What!?” asked everyone. 

“Last night, we were summoned, along with our fellow Crusaders. The plan have changed. I can’t give you deeper details but just know that Silverfang and Rin are not here at the moment. Heck, they’re not even in China.” Explained Travis. 

“But why?” asked Viper, for reasons unknown to her. The idea of Silverfang not being here with her hurt her. Travis also noticed the hurt in her voice but kept it to himself. 

“As I said, I can’t reveal why but just know that their new mission is very important.” Said Travis. 

“Man, that must sucks. Can you imagine that you is called on a dime, to drop everything and do something else?” asked Po.

“Trust me, I know. But it’s what we do. If you are not flexible then you is not worthy of being called an Crusader. We are sometimes called in mid mission just to do a new mission. It happens……a lot.” Said Travis. 

“So what now?” asked Jing.

“I will continue to train you all of course. But……that also have changed.” Said Travis with a frown.

“Huh? What do you mean by “that also have changed?”” asked Monkey. Travis sigh, nervously rubbing behind his head with a paw.

“Remember how I told you all last night before we all went to sleep that we have three weeks to train before the first element is activated?” asked Travis.

“Yes.” Answered everyone.   
.  
.  
.  
Flashback

“How long will it take us to train and get to the level that we need to be?” asked Po.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. We have three weeks to train you all, which is more than enough. We can teach you all everything you need.” Answered Travis.   
.  
.  
.  
Present 

“Yeah…..I got word last night that we only have less than a week left before the first element is activated. Oops.” Said Travis with a nervous grin. The room was silent. Everyone is staring at the young otter.

“What!?” yelled everyone. 

“Yeah.” Said Travis.

“That is not enough time. Now what do we do?” Asked Po.

Nu Hai gasped and held up her plans. “Guys I have the perfect time. Last night I was working on some new ways of how to increase the training for each of us and shorten the time.” Said Nu Hai. 

“Really!? That is amazing!” said Po.

“Nice one Nu Hai.” Said Jing.

“Really impressive.” Smiled Tigress. 

Hu Hai blushed heavily from all the complement she received. She was about to lay out her plans but Travis clear his throat, getting everyone attention. 

“Unfortunately, your plan won’t work Nu Hai. I already seen them and it was a good plan and heck it would actually work…..if we had two weeks.” Said Travis. 

“What!? What do you mean you already seen my plans? I only told you about them, I didn’t show them to you yet. And how comes they won’t work?” asked Nu Hai. 

Travis sigh, turning his head to the side. The otter stood up, turning his face toward everyone. 

“I just do. Come on, everyone onto the training ground. We don’t have much time.” Said Travis. 

“I am not leaving until you tell me how you seen my plans and why they won’t work.” Said Nu Hai, who folded her thick arms across her small chest. Travis only stare at her, blinking slowly.

“You really want to know?” asked Travis.

“Yes!” yelled Nu Hai. 

“Sigh……I have a very special eye technique called Penetration Vision. It allows me to see through any obstacles. I used it to locate Mei Ling and used it to see through your plans.” Explained Travis. 

Everyone stare at him, the disbelief present on their faces. Travis turn around, walking toward the door only stopping once her stood outside. 

“Nu Hai, you is currently wearing a red bra and black panty. Jing you is currently wearing a white bra and white panty. And Tigress, you is currently wearing binding and no panty. Now please follow me to the training ground.” Said Travis, who walked away.

Po, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Bao and Fan Tong all heard a gasped from the girls. They turn their attention toward three heavily blushing and embarrassed female. 

“How did he……”said Nu Hai. 

“There’s no way…….” Said Jing.

“Snarled, he’s dead.” Said Tigress. 

•••

Training ground 

Travis stood in the center of the training ground. His eyes closed. He re-open them in time to see three very angry and embarrassed females rushing toward him.

“Mud Style: Sinking Mud.” Said Travis who placed both of his paws down onto the hard ground. Tigress, Nu Hai and Jing all stopped in their track. Below them, the once solid ground in now a muddy pool. Slowly sinking them below. All three tried to escape but couldn’t. Within twenty seconds, all three females has their entire body except for their heads disappear.

“Girls, we need him……whoa.” Said Po, who stop running when he saw the girls condition. Everyone also exit the Palace and had the same expression. 

Travis walked toward his trapped prisoners. He stop a few feet before them and kneel down.

“When you girls are settle down, then I will release you. Don’t forget that we only have less than a week before the first element is activated. We don’t have time for this.” Explained Travis, staring all girls into their eyes. The young otter stood back up and took a seat a few feet away from his prisoners.

•••

1 hour have passed since Travis have somehow trapped Tigress, Jing and Nu Hai. Po, and the others are all seated at the side of the training ground. Travis is currently taking a nap. Po and the others had tried to rescue the girls but had all ended up stuck themselves, and Travis had to get them out.

“Okay Travis, we are settle now. So can you take us out?” asked Nu Hai. Travis open his eyes, yawning and then standing up. The otter took a few steps toward his trapped prisoners. His face, serious. 

“Listen to me and listen very carefully. We only have less than a week left before the elements are activated. We can’t afford to play around here. I have two new techniques that I want to teach you all today. Both of which should only last 3 hours or less and depending of how things turn out, I can probably teach you all a third.” Explained Travis, who kneel down on one knee before the girls.

“I am going to release you all. And once I do, I will begin my lesson. If any of you tried to attack me while my guard is down, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear.” Said Travis. 

“Crystal.” Answered Tigress. Travis nod his head sharply, stood up and stomp the mud. The ground started to rumble and the girls were shoot up into the air. Po and the others caught them.

“Good. Now the next lesson is the opposite of Detection. Concealment. Since you all can now find Chi, the next lesson is how to hide Chi. Now this method is actually very very easy. Everyone get into the lotus position.” Explained Travis. Everyone got into the lotus position and closed their eyes.

“Now all you have to do is think. Imagine yourself and generate as much Chi as you can. Tell me when you can sense your own Chi.” Said Travis. The otter watched everyone, he can see the hard concentration on everyone faces. He can also see the sweat and strained everyone is going through. Travis lay down on his back, staring up at the blue sky.

[Not a single cloud in the sky. That’s not a good sign. Especially so early in the year.] Thought Travis. The young otter sigh, closed his eyes and took a nap.

•••

One hour have passed. Travis smiled, he love the ray of the sun hitting his fur. He noted, is dry. And him being an otter means that a quick swim will be in order soon.

“Travis!” yelled Nu Hai 

“Hmm?” asked Travis.

“We’re finished.” Answered Bao.

“Okay then. Tell me, can you sense each others?” asked Travis, who sat up, staring at everyone. 

“Yes.” Came the response from everyone. 

“Can you sense yourself?” asked Travis. 

“Yes.” Came the response from everyone. 

“Can you all sense me?” Asked Travis, who generate his Chi.

“Yes.” Said everyone. Travis smirk.

“Can you all sense me now?” asked Travis. To everyone surprise, they can’t. One moment Travis’ chi was present, standing before them. But now…….its gone.

“No.” answered everyone. 

“How did you do that?” asked Viper.

“Okay listen very carefully. First imagine only yourself.” Instructed Travis. It took everyone only a few seconds to complete Travis’ instruction.

“Done.” Said everyone. 

“Good now imagine yourself emitting a Chi aura around yourself.” Instructed Travis. This part took everyone almost three minutes to accomplish. 

“Done.” Said everyone. 

“Now. Imagine that you is a lamp, shining your light brightly. The light is actually your Chi.” Instructed Travis. 

“That’s easy.” Said Mantis. Travis look on. A minute later and everyone declares their success. 

“Good. Now imagine a blanket hanging above you. Next let that blanket fall upon you, covering you. Hiding you from everyone.” Instructed Travis. Everyone nod their head. Travis started to sense everyone before him. The otter smile when one by one, who couldn’t sense them anymore.

“Everyone open your eyes.” Said Travis. 

Everyone open their eyes and stood up. A smile on all their faces. 

“Congratulations everyone. You can now detect and conceal your chi. Good job.” Said Travis. Travis watched as they all celebrated their success.

“Now, go and use the bathroom and grab a quick snack. The next technique is next.” Order Travis. Everyone exit the training ground, leaving Travis all alone. The otter sigh (for the seventh time) and stare up at the sky. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted a single cloud. The otter closed his eyes and took a smell in the air.

[That’s good. And by the smell of it, rain is coming. It will probably hit tonight. Perfect.] Thought Travis, a small smile appearing across his lips. 30 minutes have passed, Po and the others all stood before him. Ready to go.

“Now. Our next technique is going to be vision base powers. This is going to be fun.” Smirk Travis, showing off his fang.

Author notes: And there you go. Sorry this took so long. Next chapter will be everyone learning their special eye power. Until next time. Any questions or requests just leave a comment or message me. Later.

Crusader. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung Fu Panda: The New World Order 

Author notes: Hey there everyone, I am super sorry for the long wait of writing this chapter. I planned to write it Saturday but didn’t felt like it and planned to do it Sunday but when to visit a friend. I am sorry once again for the late posted. Anyway please enjoy the story.

PS: I made a few changes that way everyone can be happy.

Silverfang sigh. He and his teams are currently on the boat, heading toward their destination. The white serpent sigh once more. The captain of the ship, a male Cape buffalo walked toward the leader of team Omega. The much larger mammal stood towering over the serpent, looking down at him. Silverfang’s tongue flicker out, not really caring for the mammal standing before him.

“It will take us over three weeks, maybe a month before we reach our destination.” Said the Captain. 

“Sigh, right. Thank you Captain for your help.” Said Silverfang. The buffalo snorted at the snake, walking away. Rin and Guren soon took the spot of where the buffalo was. 

“I know you don’t like this Sil, but now isn’t the time.” Said Rin.

“Travis have to train everyone all by himself. His unique power can definitely make things easier for him, but that is still too much work for him. He’s only 16 years old for peace sake.” Said Silverfang. 

“Unfortunately there is nothing we can do. Orders are Orders.” Answered Guren. Guren is an Red panda, he has orange and black fur, with three black rings at the end of his tail. He has orange eyes and is dressed in a white Kung fu gi. He is the same age of Travis, being only a few months younger.

Silverfang was about to say something but closed his mouth. All three agents eyes widen and all three took a defensive post. A figure flew above them and landed a few feet away from them. All three relax when they saw the figure.

“Zeta? What the hell are you doing here?” asked Rin. Zeta reveal himself to be a male Peacock with red feathers except for his wings which are blue. He has green eyes and is wearing an outfit similar to Shen but in yellow. He is the same age as Rin.

“Whoo, that is quite the flight. Hey guys, long time no see.” Said Zeta, ignoring Rin's question. The peacock walked toward his fellow agents.

“Zeta. If you is here, then something have happened?” asked Silverfang. 

“Not really. New orders.” Said Zeta, who took out a scroll from his rob, handing it to Silverfang. The white serpent flick his tongue out before grabbing the scroll with his tail and quickly unrolling it. Silverfang read the contents of the scroll, his eyes widen and stayed that way until he finished reading the scroll. Silverfang turn toward Zeta.

“Are they sure about this?” asked Silverfang. 

“Yap. You should go now. Finding the first out of those two will be easy. But convincing them to help will be a bit tricky.” Answered Zeta.

“I wouldn’t be too worried about that. And I am the third best tracker in the agency. So finding her will be a snap. And as for convincing them……well, let’s just say that I have a few plans.” Said Silverfang. 

“If you say so. Anyway, you should go now. You have a long journey.” Said Zeta.

“Indeed.” Nodded Silverfang, who gave the scroll to Rin and Guren to read. The white serpent slithered off the boat and slithered across the water. Rin and Guren finished reading the scroll. Rin smile and burn the scroll to ashes, destroying the evidence. 

“Well that’s lucky. I wonder what those two old bats are planning?” asked Rin.

“Who knows, but knowing those two, its probably something good.” Answered Guren.

Valley of Peace   
The Jade Palace 

Travis stood before everyone.

“This will be the last lesson for the day. Because once you guys learn this technique, I want you to practice them for the remaining of the day. Now Eye Powers are very important and quite hard to achieve. Everyone has an eye power but not everyone knows about these eyes powers. Eye Power or Eye Technique to some, can be achieved by two ways. The long way which takes 1 whole month of training to learn. Or the quick way which only takes 12 minutes.” Explained Travis. 

“Really? Only 12 minutes? This might be the quickest training yet.” Answered Mantis.

“I wouldn’t be so happy yet if I were you. Because of the circumstances, we will learn the quick way. But unfortunately I can only give four of you the pain relievers. Because by learning Eye Technique the easy and quick way, the consequences are great pain. This is easily going to be the worst pain you will ever suffer.” Explained Travis. 

“I’m sorry but do you say pain?” asked Crane, already not liking where this is going.

“Yes. Now, I have decided to give the Four Constellation the pain relievers, the rest of you will just need to endure the pain for the next 12 minutes. Now are you all ready?” asked Travis.

“Ummm…..no.” answered Crane.

“Good. Let’s get started. Everyone line up.” Instructed Travis. The young otter watch as everyone line themselves up, the order goes Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing and Fan Tong. Travis nod and walked up toward Po, standing in front of the much larger panda. Travis index and middle paw started to glow.

“Now, try not to blink.” Said Travis. Before Po could answer, the young otter jump and stab both of Po's eyes with his two fingers. The action was quick and Po fell down on his knees, crying out in great pain, blood started to run down the panda's closed eye socket. The scene has everyone to widen their eyes and a great fear to appear before them.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MY FUCKING EYES!!!!!!” cried out Po, who held his eyes with both of his paws. The panda felt a great deal of pain. He felt like his entire head might explode. His eyes kept on bleeding, he has a massive headache, his neck felt cramped, this is by far the worst pain the kung fu master have ever experienced. Travis quickly did the same to Tigress and Viper. Both females felt down, holding their eyes and crying out in great pain. Both eyes were also bleeding and both experience the same pain as Po.

“Stop right there Travis!” yelled Crane, stepping away from the younger otter.

“We don’t have time for this.” Said Travis. The young otter disappeared and re-appear before Crane almost like he teleported. Crane only had time to widen his eyes, which was perfect for Travis; who stab both of the bird eyes. Crane cried out and tried to attack the otter but Travis easily dodge the attack and step back. Travis turn his attention toward the others.

“Can’t we talk about this?” asked Monkey.

“No.” answered Travis, who walked up toward the primate. Monkey gulped in fear. Travis quickly stab Monkey’s eyes, causing the older primate to shriek out the loudest. Travis quickly grab hold of Mantis. The otter quickly did the same to the insect. Mantis cried out and break free of Travis’ hold.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” yelled out Mantis. Travis walked toward the Four Constellation. All four got into a defensive position. Travis stop his approach, staring at the four younger teens. The otter reach into his pocket and pulled out a bottle with 12 pills.

“Are those the pain relievers pills? But there is more than enough to give everyone!” yelled Nu Hai. 

“WHAT!?” yelled Tigress. 

“True. I have a total of 12 pain relievers with me. But I only will give out four of them. Now all of you open your paws.” Instructed Travis, who pop off the cover of the bottle. The otter placed a single pills into all four teens outstretched paws.

“Good. Now swallow them now.” Order Travis. Who watched as all four swallow the pills. Travis nod his head and placed his left paw on top of Nu Hai’s shoulder, holding the panda in place. Nu Hai gulped but nod her head. Travis smile and quickly stab both of Nu Hai’s eyes. The female panda gasped but the pain was quick and a smoothness overcome her entire body. Nu Hai sigh in relief.

“Wow….this pain reliever is something else. I don’t feel nothing at all.” Said a totally blind Nu Hai. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. FUCK YOU TRAVIS AND GIVE US THE PAIN RELIEVERS!!!!” yelled Tigress, who tried to attack the otter but is too far away and instead punch the wall.

“Maybe you should give them the pain relievers Travis. They sound like they’re in a lot of pain.” Said Fan Tong. 

“If you want. I can give one of them and wait until your pain reliever wear off and then stab your eyes out so you can be in pain instead of them.” Said Travis. This causes Fan Tong to shriek out in fear and for the younger panda to shake his head no. Travis quickly walked up toward Bao and Jing and stab both of their eyes out. Both gasped but sigh in relief as the pain reliever took effect. Travis then walked up toward Fan Tong, who closed his eyes and refused to open them.

“Open you eyes now Fan Tong.” Said Travis. 

“No! I don’t want too.” Said Fan Tong. 

“Sigh…..fine. Then I guess I will have to go and stab out the Empress eyes instead then.” Said Travis. His sentence causes Fan Tong to gasped and to open his eyes. Which causes the otter to quickly stab both of Fan Tong’s eyes out. The young male panda gasped but sigh almost instantly as the pain reliever took effect. Travis led the Four Constellation to take a seat far away from the others. Next the otter jumped onto a wall, laying down, closing his eyes.

“When your time have ended, so will the pain but don’t open your eyes just yet. Instead wait for another 12 minutes for your eyes to fully heal.” Instructed Travis. 

“SCREW YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!” shouted Mantis. Travis only chuckled at the colorful words of Mantis. He’s used to it. Being cursed at. It’s a very day thing for the younger otter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Travis pulled out a pocket watch. The time is correct. Everyone have long settled down 7 minutes ago. Even though Travis have instructed the others about not opening their eyes when the pain passed. Three someone still disobeyed his instructions and open their eyes. Those three being Po, Mantis and Crane. This causes them to cried out as another minute of pain hit them. They have well passed the time. Travis sat up and jumped off the wall, landing silently on his feet.

“Okay everyone, open your eyes.” Order Travis. And they did, only for both Nu Hai and Monkey to yelp/tell and closed them back. A dark blush across both face. Travis chuckled.

“Wow…..this is so freaky.” Said Jing.

“I know right.” Said Viper.

“Okay listen up. There are six (7) main Vision base powers that someone can access. There’s Microscopic, Telescopic, Night, Penetration, Shared and 360 Degree. We will be testing and see who has what. I can already tell by both Nu Hai and Monkey reaction that they both has Penetration Vision. Which allow you to see through anything.” Explained Travis. 

“How do I turn it off!?” asked Nu Hai.

“To turn off your Vision power, just stop the flow of Chi that is currently traveling toward your eyes. Concentrate.” Said Travis. Both Nu Hai and Monkey took deep breath and focus on stopping their chi that is currently traveling toward their eyes. It took some effort but they managed to stop the flow of Chi. They both slowly open their eyes, both sighing in relief when they didn’t see through their friends outfit.

“Now, let’s see who has Night Vision. And as it names implies, it allows you to see in the dark. It may sound useless but trust me when I say that it is very useful. Not even the Penetration Vision can see through the dark.” Explained Travis. The younger otter order everyone, except Nu Hai and Monkey into the temple. Travis took everyone into the darkest part of the palace. Which is a room. Only Po and Crane was able to walk through the dark without bumping into something. Everyone else, including Tigress couldn’t navigate through the dark.

“Nice work you two. Could you please lead the others out and back toward the training ground.” Said Travis, who watch both Po and Crane exit the room. The two nod their head and re-enter the room, bring out everyone. Travis led everyone back toward the training ground.

“Next is Microscopic Vision. This allows you to see items that are normally too small to be seen at normal clarity. For many this Vision base power sucks. But for people who knows how to use these eyes, they are very useful.” Explained Travis. The otter pulled out a box and open it. Both Jing and Tigress jumped back, a look of disgust present on their faces. Travis smirked and closed the box.

“So Tigress and Jing has Microscopic. Next is Telescopic. This vision allow you to see from far away. Unfortunately that’s it doesn’t let you see things which are small. Only to see farther. Very useful when looking for your opponent and keeping your distance.” Explained Travis. The young otter asked the remaining four, Bao, Fan Tong, Viper and Mantis to climb up onto the wall and try to see what mister Ping is serving on his menu today. All four did as her ask, with only two of them answering.

“The special is stuff dumplings with a side of special dipping sauce.” Said both Viper and Bao.

“Hmmm…..not bad. Mister Ping restaurant is exactly 5,000 feet away from us. First time users can see as far as 7,000 feet away. Oh and can you guys buy some stuff dumplings for later?” asked Travis, who now have a craving for something sweet.

“Sure. I am make some for us when I go to the shop.” Said Po.

“Nice. So now that leave Fan Tong and Mantis. You both have what I would assume is Shared Vision. They allow you to share sight with others, allowing you to see what that other person see. It even allow you to let us see your past. How to use it, all you have to do is placed your hand over someone eyes, send your chi into that person eyes and remove your hand.” Explained Travis.

Both Fan Tong and Mantis did as Travis said. Fan Tong placed his paw over Bao eyes and transfer his chi toward Bao’s eyes. Mantis did the same with Monkey. Travis told them (Fan Tong and Mantis) to closed their eyes. They both did. And both gasped. They can see. They can actually see. But through Monkey’s and Bao's eyes instead of their own. They open their eyes and can still somehow see.

“That Dragon Master creep did something similar to me using something like this.” Said Jing

“That. What he did was called Sensory Scrying. What he did was “hitch-hike your senses. This is totally different “ explained Travis.

“This is so cool.” Said Bao.

“Speak for yourself. I have a vision that makes me see what you is wearing!” yelled Nu Hai, who made a face of disguise. The first thing she saw was Travis naked when she open her eyes. The image still has the female panda blushing.

“I have Penetration. But I have years of experience and can change my Penetration. You can use it to see deeper. Instead of seeing me in my underwear, you can see me naked, or see my flesh and organs. You can improve on these visions but it will takes a lot of training. Oh do remember that these visions takes up Chi. Some more than others. Your mission for the rest of the day is to train your vision powers.” Said Travis. 

“Gotcha. This is so Awesome. First we learn how to detect Chi, then we learn how to hide our chi and now we unlock a new eye power. This is so awesome!!!” yelled Po.

“So all we have to do is train for the rest of the day using our eyes? Seems easy enough.” Said Viper who nod.

“Yap.” Said Travis. 

“Then what are we waiting for!?” Asked Po, who ran off the training ground and into the Palace. Everyone smiled and followed the panda. Leaving Travis all alone. The otter yawned.

“A good nap would do me good right about now.” Said Travis who walked into the palace. The otter quickly found his room and his bed. Sleep came quickly for the young otter.

The Valley of Scorpion

Silverfang slithered into the Valley of Scorpion. The white serpent silently slithered into the valley. Silverfang continue his journey but stopped near a field of flowers. The serpent eyes widen in surprise at the field, the flowers that he is currently seeing are too rare.

“I can’t believe these types of flowers grow here. This is not good.” Said Silverfang, who flicked out his tongue. The white serpent duck, as a figure flew at him. The figure landed a few feet away from the white serpent. Both stood staring the other down.

“Scorpion, it’s an honor to finally meet you.” Said Silverfang. Scorpion six eyes glare at the white serpent, her two giant pincers stood in front of her, and her stinger ready. Silverfang smirk, he slide back a few, keeping the distance. 

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” asked Scorpion. 

“My name is Silverfang, I am a agent of The Crusader. And I have a proposition for you. One that you can’t resist.” Answered Silverfang.

“Really? Well unless you is offering me a chance to get revenge on the Valley of Peace, Po and the Furious Five, then the answer is no.” said Scorpion, who attack Silverfang with her pinchers. The white serpent easily dodged the attack and used his tail to wrapped around Scorpion’s stinger. Scorpion quickly turn around and tried once more to grab hold of Silverfang. The white snake once more dodge the attack. Silverfang let go of Scorpion’s stinger.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Said Silverfang.

“That’s too bad honey, because I want to hurt you!” yelled Scorpion who rush after Silverfang. 

“Earth Style: Stone Pillar Prison.” Said Silverfang, who placed his tail down. Scorpion scream out as four pillars made of stone appear before her. Next a wall appear at all the pillars, sealing the entire area. Next a cover made out of stone appear and dropped on top of the pillars, truly sealing Scorpion inside.

“What the fuck!?” yelled Scorpion, who tried to destroy the walls, but the stone is much harder. Silverfang slithered toward the pillars, his target trap.

“Now listen up and listen up good Ms. Scorpion. This is finally your chance of redemption. Help us and you will no longer be treated like a criminal. You will be glorified as a hero.” Said Silverfang.

“And if I refuse?” asked Scorpion.

“Then you die.” Answered Silverfang.

“Just who the hell are you?” asked Scorpion. Silverfang tap the pillars with his tail and almost instantly the pillars crumble. Scorpion stare at the white serpent, who stare back at her.

“Why don’t we talk this over lunch? And there I will explain everything to you.” Said Silverfang.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Scorpion stare at Silverfang. The villain is currently seated at a chair around a table in her kitchen. Silverfang is currently standing in front of a stove, making soup. Silverfang have explained to Scorpion (almost) everything, about the elements, Po and company, the Crusader and the New World Order. To say that it’s overwhelming is an understatement. But what truly surprises her is the fact that they want her help. And if she help them, then her record as a villain will be terminated and she can start all over again. In any Village or City or Country she decided to live.

Silverfang pour a healthy amount of soup into a dish and placed it in front of Scorpion. He did the same for himself and soon took a seat opposite from Scorpion. Silverfang said grace and began to eat. Scorpion also said grace but didn’t touch her food. Too much is on her mind.

“I would eat if I were you. Because starting tomorrow, we need to leave because we have a long way to go.” Said Silverfang. Scorpion rolls her eyes and began to eat. The soup is amazing, its one of the best soup she have eaten. The two continue to eat in silent. In less than ten minutes, both were finished with their respective bowl.

“So……will you help us?” asked Silverfang. 

“Scoffed, not like I have much choice, seeing if I don’t, then you will kill me.” Said Scorpion.

“I won’t kill you. I will send you off to Tartarus Prison. But that’s not the point. What matter is now you truly have the chance to start over. You help here grantee it.” Said Silverfang. The white serpent pull out a scroll from his rob and handed it to Scorpion. The female took the scroll, unroll it and started to read it contents. Scorpion’s six eyes all widen in shock after the first four sentences. She re-rolled the scroll and placed it beside her. Her eyes closed, she took a deep breath in and then exhaled out before opening back her eyes.

“Deal. This seal, that is on the scroll is more than enough. I will put aside my evil ways for now and work along side you, Po and company. But don’t expect much from me.” Said Scorpion.

“Thank you Ms. Scorpion. Including Jing, we only have one healer on the team. And your expertise in flowers, healing and poisoning is a great addition to this team. Now we still have one more stop before we can join Po and the others. So tomorrow we can take that time to prepare for our long trip.” Explained Silverfang.

“Sure. I will need to pack a few things anyways. What time will we head out?” asked Scorpion.

“Hmmm……noon should be more than enough time.” Answered Silverfang.

“Very well. Noon it is. The guest bedroom is the last door on your right.” Said Scorpion, who grab her scroll and hop down toward the floor. She started to walk toward the door but was stop by Silverfang’s question. 

“I don’t have to worry about you while I am sleeping will I?” asked Silverfang with a frown on his face.

Scorpion turn back at the serpent, blinking all her eyes slowly. A ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Just lock you doors and windows just in case. Goodnight honey.” Said Scorpion, who exit the kitchen. Silverfang rolled his eyes, then he quickly washed the dirty dishes, put the remaining soup up, exit the kitchen and enter his room. Silverfang locked both his doors and windows. The white serpent soon enter his bed, he said his pray and soon found himself drifting to sleep. He still has one more stop to go to before returning back to the Valley of Peace. He only pray that the journey doesn’t take too long and isn’t too difficult.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Valley of Peace   
Jade Palace 

Travis smile as he enjoy his 12th dumplings. He is currently seated around the table in the kitchen. Everyone are talking about their new eyes technique, saying which one is stronger or better. Even Nu Hai is arguing that her eye power is better.

“Penetration vision is the best eye power. I have been able to improve it. I can now see your internal organs dude.” Stated Nu Hai.

“No way. Telescopic is far better. I can literally see our opponent before they even could see us.” Stated Bao.

“Travis, which eye powers is the best?” asked Jing.

“360 Degree Vision is the strongest and best vision power of all. Second best is Shared Vision and Third is Penetration. But these are only for Crusader point of view. But all visions powers are important and unique. I personally like Penetration because it allows me to see the enemies weak point. I can also see the flow of Chi. Microscopic can also do this. I also love Penetration because I can see what color underwear the ladies are wearing.” Said Travis, who smirk and wink at everyone.

“Right. Monkey, if I ever find out you is using those eyes to peek at us girls. Consider yourself dead.” Threaten Tigress. Monkey almost chock on his food and Po had to help him out by patting his back.

“So what new techniques will we learn tomorrow Travis?” asked Nu Hai.

“Hmmmm……..tomorrow we will be learning a very important and basic technique. You guys are about to learn how to teleport. Tomorrow lesson is on how to learn and master short distance Teleportation. The Flash Step.” Announced Travis.

“What!?” asked everyone in excitement. Travis only chuckled and pop three more dumplings into his mouth, chewing them and swallowing them.

Author notes: And there you have it. Sorry it took so long guys. I hope you all enjoy this story, any questions or requests, just PM me or leave it in the comments below. Until next time.

PS: For learning more about these powers and abilities just visit the website Superpower Wiki. This site is where I learn about all super powers and how they work and who have who.

Crusader. Is. Out  
Jesus. Is. Love


	6. Chapter 6

Kung Fu Panda: The New World Order 

Author notes: Hello everyone and welcome back. I won’t lie. This chapter was hard to write. Not because I didn’t know what I want to write or how I want to write it. But because certain powers were never really shown how to achieve so I had to made up things and their methods of achieving them. Anyway enough babbling, unto the story.

The Valley of Peace   
Jade Palace 

Travis’ eyes flew open and the young otter sat up. He quickly placed a paw over his mouth, a muffled scream was sounded from his stuff mouth. Slowly, the otter removed his paw, his eyes as big as dinner plates, his mouth wide open, greedily taking oxygen into his hurting lungs, his body is shaking like a leaf. Sweat running down his entire body, and tears running from both his eyes. Travis just want to hit something. The otter tried to calm himself down but to no avail. He just can’t. 

{Calm down T. It was just a dream. A bad, bad dream. Calm down you scaredy fool.} Thought Travis toward himself. It took the young otter almost ten minutes before his body stop shaking, his breathing become even and the tears and sweat stop flowing. Travis slowly remove the sheet from his body, slowly placing a paw down toward the ground. Once his feet is safely planted on the cold flooring of his room, his body started to shake once more. Travis fell down to his hands and knees. The otter took a deep breath in, held it as long as he could (2 minutes) before exhaling out. His body stop shaking once more.

“Okay. Slowly stand up, and exit your room.” Said Travis to himself. The otter slowly stood up, his balance somewhat off but he regained it. The otter turn his attention toward the clock hanging above the wall. The time read 2:30 am. Travis sigh and slowly walked out his room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Travis stood outside of the Palace, he took a deep breath in, loving the smell of the nightly air. It cools his burning lungs and calm his racing heart. Travis sat down, leaning his body into the wall. The young otter turn his attention toward the nightly sky. The stars are out and the moon is full. Travis smile. He truly like the night, he would rather sleep most of the day away and work at night. The night is quiet, calming, just overall nice.

Creak

Travis turn his attention toward the gates of the Palace, he is surprise to see Viper slithering into the Palace, especially this early in the morning. Viper closed the gates quietly behind her before turning around. The female serpent expression turn to shock and surprise when her eyes landed on Travis. Said otter continue to observe the older female serpent. Viper open her mouth, but no words came out. Her mind is racing, her fear is beginning to show.

“Good morning Viper. Taking an early morning walk?” asked Travis with a small smile.

“Y-yeah. I left an hour ago, couldn’t sleep. Just got back.” Answered Viper nervously. Travis nod his head in understatement. 

“Yeah. I just got up myself, couldn’t sleep either.” Said Travis. 

“I see.” Answered Viper. Travis closed his eyes. Viper took it as her cue that the conversation is finished and so the older snake slithered toward her room. Travis didn’t say anything as she pass him by. The younger otter sigh, he forgot about Viper’s “other" life. Not one that he is proud of. It almost broke his best friend heart when he too found out. Travis have half a mind to go into the Valley and “take care" of the problem but decided against it. The otter stood up and walked toward his room. He pray he doesn’t have anymore “nightmare” this morning, fortunately for him he didn’t and instead had a dreamless sleep. One that he is thankful of.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Travis turn his head to the right, his body is tired, his mind is tired, he is tired. All the otter want to do is sleep the rest of day away. Travis slowly open his eyes and their widen to the size of dinner plates. Po is currently laying down on the right side of his bed, an exciting smile on the older panda face.

“I am going to turn the other way and pretend that you isn’t laying down on my bed.” Said Travis, who turn and face the other side, he now stare at Nu Hai. Travis closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Viper is currently making breakfast for everyone. Speaking of everyone, all are present around the table except three.

“PO, NU HAI! GET OFF MY BED AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!” Yelled the voice of Travis. Next was the sound of the room door opening and two bodies hitting the wall and finally the closing of a door.

“I warn them.” Said Jing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Travis enter the kitchen 1 hour later. He is surprise to see everyone still present at the table, even though they have all clearly finished eating. The otter spotted a dish of still warmed noodle soup, waiting for him. Travis sigh. The otter walked toward his breakfast, said grace and devour the bowl of noodle soup in five gulps. Travis placed his empty dish into the sink and turn his head toward the clock hanging on the wall. The time reads 8:35.

“Okay. I want everyone at the gates of the Palace. Your training for Flash Step is about to begin.” Said Travis. Po and Nu Hai were the first to exit the kitchen, follow by everyone else. Travis grab a cup and filled it with water, quickly drinking the liquid and placing the cup into the sink along with the dish.

{This is going to be a long and tiring day.} Thought Travis, as he exit the kitchen and soon appear outside of the Palace. Everyone is present, waiting. Travis took out a scroll, kneeling down and unrolling the scroll. Travis next gather Chi into his right paw and placed his now infused paw down onto the open scroll. A puff of smoke appear and ten legs weight appear before the otter.

“That is so cool!” yelled Po, Nu Hai, Jing and Bao. Travis stood up and clear his throat.

“Now, Flash Step, also called “Fake" Teleportation is a special technique. It is one of the basic that all Crusader agents have learn.” Explained Travis. Nu Hai raised her left paw. Travis stop his explanation and nod at her.

“Why is it called “Fake” Teleportation?” asked Nu Hai. 

“Good question Nu Hai and to answer your question is simple. That is because Flash Step isn’t really Teleportation, its actually high speed movement. Here are 3 definition of Flash Step. All says the same thing in their own way.” Said Travis as he pull out another scroll and unrolled it.

[1: The user can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they step on.  
This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, show off speed, get away from a fight, etc.

[2: Is a movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Flash Step can move. Users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. 

[3: By using the Flash Step Technique, a user can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chi to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chi required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.   
A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements.

Travis have finished his reading of the three basic definitions of Flash Steps. So far, only Viper and Tigress seems to understand while the others (Nu Hai including) are a bit lost.

“Okay, so what I get so far is that you can move really fast by using Chi to enhance your speed.” Said Viper.

“That is the obvious, yes. Flash Step is very very important for a true Kung Fu Master. And now let me tell you the level of Mastery over the technique and what does it means. There are three level of Flash Step. Master, Expert and Practitioner. And here are what it means to be in these categories.” Said Travis who once again read from the same scroll.

Master: Flash Step masters are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using advanced steps, which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. They can also travel further distances with much ease. Example of user: Silverfang 

Expert: Experts of the technique are considerably fast, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master, they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others, but, nonetheless, their application of the technique is highly advanced. Example of user: Rin

Practitioner: Practitioners of the technique can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Those who are practitioners commonly use their knowledge of Flash Step while engaging in combat to close the space between combatants. Practitioners who maintain these high speeds for too long tend to become winded. Example of User: Zeta

Travis once more explained. He re-rolled the scroll and pocket it.

“So what level is you?” asked Tigress. Curious as to how fast Travis really is.

“Expert. But I have been know to match a few masters of the technique in speed.” Answered Travis with a smile.

“So how exactly do we acquire this technique?” asked Mantis.

“The methods of achieving Flash Step comes in many ways. I am using the Weight Way. Hence why I have these weights here. These weights are specially designed for you guys. So come and put them on.” Said Travis. Everyone stare at the weights then at Travis. The otter nod his head. Po and company walked toward the weights, each having their names on them. Everyone found their respective weights.

“Now these are not for your arms, these are for your feet. So everyone put them on. The only exception are Crane and Viper. Your weights are different. Crane’s weights have to be apply for his legs and wings. And Viper weights are to be apply for almost half her body.” Explained Travis.

“So put them on? And how comes these are weights? There are light as a feather.” Said Bao.

“That’s because they ain’t activated yet. Everyone put on your weights and we can begin.” Ordered Travis. Everyone did as the otter said and put on their respective weights. Next Travis led them toward the 1000 steps of the Palace.

“We have 5 days remaining before the first element is activated. This technique is going to use up 2-3 days out of the 5, but it will be worth it. We need to learn this technique. Now for the next 2-3 days you all will be running or walking up and down these 1000 steps. While you move, you must use Chi but in your feet.” Explained Travis. 

“That’s all? This is going to be too easy.” Said Monkey.

“We’ll see. Now you can call me if you want to drink some water or use the bathroom, I will mark where you stop and once your business is taken care of, then you can continue. Any questions before we start?” asked Travis.

“Non. Now let’s get started.” Said Nu Hai. Travis smirk and nod his head. Next the otter snap his fingers. Releasing a burst of Chi toward the weights. In a instant the weights felt far heavier than the others expected. Even Tigress grunting in effort.

“What the heck!?” asked Jing.

“These are call Smart Weights. They are specially designed to bear more weights that your body can’t control but can maintain. Now as you learn to bear these weights, if the weights sense that you can take the amount of pressure then it will add more weights onto you. Now you all have until 6:00 pm tonight to climb as many stairs as possible. You all will have lunch comes 1:00 pm. Now get to it.” Said Travis. 

Tigress is the first one to move, the weights making it difficult to bearly lift her legs. Tigress apply chi and was able to move it a little better but only by a little. Tigress smile.

{Now this is a workout. This is the challenge I have been waiting for.} Thought Tigress, who now is at step #12. Viper soon followed, then Po, Crane, Monkey, Nu Hai, Bao, Jing, Mantis and finally Fan Tong. Travis watched as they all moved down the steps. The otter smile. Travis casually walked behind them and shouted.

“The first one to finish the ascent and descend will get a private lesson from me. Once that involves a rare and unique technique that only I can use.” Said Travis. The otter smile grew as Tigress, Po, Nu Hai, Bao and Jing increased their pace.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rice Valley 

Silverfang and Scorpion have finally arrived at Rice Valley. The two have left Scorpion Valley very early and it took them 3 hours to arrive at Rice Valley. The Valley is famous for it production of rice. Silverfang slithered casually, with Scorpion right behind him. As they walked by, a group of police spotted them. They eyed them, or to be more precise, they stare at Scorpion. Scorpion saw this and pretend to not notice. Silverfang stop, his fork tongue flicking out. Scorpion stare at the younger serpent.

“Let’s get something to eat.” Suggested Silverfang. Scorpion blink, she stare at the white serpent in disbelief. Silverfang didn’t give her time to answer and slithered into a building on his right. Scorpion shook her head and follow the serpent inside. She enter the building and is surprised to see that it’s a dinner. Scorpion spotted Silverfang, already seated at a table. The ex-vilian took the available seat, a menu is given to her. Their waiter is an rabbit.

“Hmmmm……can I please have your rice special with a cup of Jasmine tea.” Ordered Silverfang. The male rabbit nod and wrote down the order. He turn his attention toward Scorpion, who is still looking over the menu. Scorpion sigh.

“Just give me a bowl of dumplings and a cup of water.” Ordered Scorpion. The male nod his head and wrote down her order before hopping off toward the kitchen. Leaving the two all alone.

“I pull us in here because of those two police officers. I also spotted a few more ahead of us. We will stay here for awhile.” Explained Silverfang. Scorpion nod her head, now understanding why he pull them into the building.

“So who exactly are we looking for? You never did told me.” Said Scorpion.

“Our target, is Fenghuang.” Answered Silverfang. 

“What!? Really!? I thought she is dead?” Asked Scorpion. 

“Not exactly. She was punished and was said to stuck in limbo but Po forgot the time seed and she used them to escape. We, The Crusader have been keeping track of her. So our mission is to destroy the remaining seeds and have her help us. She will be given the same scroll as you, with the same benefits.” Explained Silverfang. 

Scorpion scoffed. “I only meet Fenghuang a few time and she is not the easiest person to work with.” Said Scorpion. The waiter finally arrive with their foods and drinks. Silverfang said grace and the two ate in silent for a few minutes before Scorpion broke it.

“And how exactly do you plan on getting the seeds from her?” asked Scorpion. 

“I have two ways. One involves the use of poison from the both of us, but not deadly ones, we will use paralysis one.” Answered Silverfang. 

“Easier said than done. And the second method?” asked Scorpion. 

“Speed.” Simply answered Silverfang. Before Scorpion could answer, the door of the dinner was pushed open. Standing at the entrance are two police officers. Scorpion quickly grab her menu and used it as a shield. Silverfang watch the two officers, eyeing their every moves. The two officers, one a wolf and the other a dog, both spotted Silverfang. They walked into the dinner and took a seat behind the white serpent.

“This will be a problem.” Said Silverfang softly. 

“Maybe we should leave?” Whispered Scorpion. 

“Leaving now will only make it worse……unless I teleport us away.” Whispered back Silverfang. 

“Wait, what? You can do that?” whispered Scorpion. Before Silverfang could answer, one of the police officer clear his throat behind them. Silverfang calmly turn toward the wolf policeman.

“Hello officer, how can I help you at this moment?” asked Silverfang. 

“Do you know that it’s against the law to help an criminal?” asked the wolf.

“I do. But is it against the law if they are helping you?” asked Silverfang. 

The wolf growled a warning growl at the snake. “Don’t try to be smart son. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?” asked the wolf. Silverfang nod his head and in a flash, headbutt the police officer. He then grab hold of Scorpion with his tail and disappear in a poof of smoke. Both officers were surprised to see them both disappearing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Silverfang and Scorpion appear behind a building in a poof of smoke a few blocks away from the dinner. Scorpion ran to the side and vomited. Silverfang smile sheepishly.

“Sorry about that, it’s an after effect. Moving that fast so suddenly can cause either whiplash or vomiting or sometimes both.” Explained Silverfang. Scorpion stop her throwing up and walked back toward the serpent, wiping her mouth with a claw.

“Give me a warning next time.” Said Scorpion with a glare. Silverfang apologized. The two soon continue their search with Silverfang leading the way. But little did they know that both are being watched. The figure watching them also disappear in a poof of smoke.

Author notes: And there you have it. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. The next chapter might be longer, because I have to write the next chapter of Littlest Pet Shop and that chapter will be focusing on a bachelorette party and whatnot. So be sure to be on the lookout. The next chapter of this story will have a few fight scenes, so definitely be sure to be on the lookout. Until next time.

Crusader. Is. Out.  
Jesus. Is. Love.


End file.
